Soaring High!
by AkiHaruyuki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuyu first year in Teiko Middle School is determined to help the men basketball team and create a miracle for her time. To her surprise she found five interesting players.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, I am a new author and hope you will like this story. This is a Fem!Kuroko fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

><p>" Hmm.. " A young girl with teal, long-haired bunched up together to become a high ponytail sighed.<p>

She was watching the Teiko Middle School Basketball Club members running from one end of the gymnasium to another as a part of their stamina training as well as their warm-up, when a husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

" What is wrong Tetsuyu? Are you sick? " Kuroko Shuzo placed his palm on her forehead. He is Tetsuyu's overprotective elder brother. He had jet black with his bangs neatly brushed towards the left.*

" Nothing is the matter Shu-nii is just that the players are-" Just as Tetsuyu was about to finish her sentence, Shuzo interrupted her.

" Are not up to your standards? What a blunt manager. " He added the last part playfully.

She shot him a dirty look and nodded slowly.

He then ruffled her soft locks, making the said girl scrunched. He noticed her reaction and let out an almost audible chuckle.

Tetsuyu then stood up from the bench after fixing her hair and headed towards the exit.

" Where are you going? " He inquired worriedly.

Tetsuyu spun towards her brothers direction and answered, " The faculty office, the coach said something about wanting to discuss tomorrow's freshman test as well as the team's training menu. "

Shuzo nodded and noticed a small smile on his sister's face before leaving. His eyes lit up with excitement.

" It looks like it's going to be an interesting year~ " he muttered.

" CAPTAIN! " One of the players called for him, he slowly walked towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review, pardon my english and please forgive me if the characters are ooc. I would really appreciate if you could point out my mistakes.<strong>

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, this is the second chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Kuroko-san ( Kuroko Tetsuyu )**

**Kuroko-kun ( Kuroko Shuzo )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

><p>Shirogane Kozo sighed as he pulled away his lethargic eyes from the torturous stack of papers in front of him. He decided to take a break. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, or more precisely, a short nap, he heard a gentle knock coming from his office door.<p>

" Please enter. " He permitted.

A young student, entered with her long teal ponytail swishing behind her.

" Ah Kuroko-san, how may I help you today? " He enquired.

" Coach Shirogane. " She greeted while bowing politely.

" I am here to discuss about the club. " She continued.

" Please have a seat. " He offered.

Slowly but gracefully, Tetsuyu sat down on a cushioned chair, facing the head coach.

He intertwined his two hands together creating a platform and rested his chin upon it.

" Do you have any ideas Kuroko-san? " He questioned.

Tetsuyu who was looking at her lap, steadily gazed towards the aging man in front of her.

" Actually no. I think it is best if we just continue like how Teiko had always done. " She answered " However, I would like to make a request."

Shirogane raised an eyebrow.

" Please let me make the judgement. " She begged.

" Are you trying to say that you want to categorize the players yourself without the assistance of the other coaches? " he asked sternly.

" Yes, " she returned with a look of determination. " I have confidence that I will be able to make the best choice for the club. "

Shirogane pondered for a moment and said, " All right, but I am allowing you to do so only because of your cohort's continuous praises as well as the other coaches and teachers faiths in you. These things which you had gained when you only started school today, is quite a feat and proved to me that you have a special talent and very trustworthy. With that in mind, I grant you the permission for handling everything related to the club tomorrow. Do not disappoint me. "

Tetsuyu's eyes widened a fraction, a small smile etched on her fair complexion.

" Thank you very much, coach Shirogane! " Tetsuyu thanked profusely.

Shirogane gave her a nod and commented, " Now I think it is time for you to go home. " he added jokingly " I do not want to face Kuroko-kun's wrath."

* * *

><p>The next morning, in another part of Tokyo, one could see an enraged peach-headed girl standing by the bed of her childhood friend who was snoring away in his comfortable bed.<p>

Furious, Momoi Satsuki decided to take drastic measures in order to wake her aforementioned friend up.

She took hold of the edges of the blanket that was underneath the tanned male and quickly pulled it, which effectively made the said male fell face-first onto the wooden floor.

" SATSUKI! " He shouted in pain while nursing his bruised nose.

Momoi shut both of her eyes tight, arms by her sides, eyebrows that knitted together that made a frown and palms that turned into fists that promises a lot of power. Anyone could see that this beauty was in a foul mood. She then sucked in all the oxygen she could and raised her voice as high as possible only to reprimand loudly, " Dai-chan, hurry up or we will be late for school! "

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki walked sluggishly beside Momoi Stasuki and commented, " Geez Satsuki, how can you have so much energy right from the morning? " he gave out a humongous yawn, an orange basketball still spinning on his right forefinger.<p>

Her cheeks puffed up and she retorted " Be thankful that I woke you up idiot Dai-chan, " Aomine winced at the negative nickname Momoi called him " we are not even in the same school." she muttered the last part inaudibly.

Momoi Satsuki had all the intention of entering Teiko Middle School so that she could look over her troublesome childhood friend, but unfortunately, on the day of the entrance exams were held, she had a severe stomachache that prevented her from doing it.

Momoi scrunched at the memory.

At the crossroad, which indicated the place where the two best friends must separate, Momoi reminded Aomine on a lot of things, emphasizing mostly on his etiquette.

" Remember Dai-chan, every single time you yawn, please close your mouth and when you give your introduction during class please be more energized, I cannot believe you did not even attend the opening ceremony! You are lucky that yesterday was just a half-day and classes as well as club applications alike starts today! " She continued to rant until Aomine's ears bled.

" Don't worry Satsuki, I am a male junior high student that is perfectly capable of handling himself. " Aomine said proudly, his left hand patting repeatedly on his chest.

She sighed heavily and surrendered to his abundant arrogance.

* * *

><p>Aomine bypassed the large number of students which had started to fill the school grounds. He also ignored the whispering of students who had noticed his unnatural dark skin color. He went straight towards the gymnasium to watch on the basketball club's morning training before the bell rung.<p>

Teiko Middle School owns a glorious past especially in the field of basketball. Being a player and lover for this particular sport had only made it natural for him to be attracted and apply for this school.

He decided to walk to the nearest gymnasium and saw a group of regulars playing a mock match. A handsome senior with jet black hair with the looks that could make the female population swoon at his feet, seemed to notice him and decided to approach him.

" Are you a new student? " he started.

Aomine, who had thankfully remembered his manners in courtesy of a certain childhood friend, bowed a perfect ninety degrees, introduced himself " Yes, my name is Aomine Daiki and I want to enter this club. "

The senior looked startled for awhile before regaining hi senses and started to chuckle.

" Is that so? Then I will look forward to your participation this afternoon." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. Please pardon my English and please point out my mistakes if there is any. I am very sorry that the characters are a bit ooc.<strong>

**Thank You Very Much for reading this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am very happy that some of you like my story. Here is chapter three, hope I do not fail your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki gradually made his way towards the noticeboard to identify exactly which class he is in. Naturally, there were already a group of students with similar purposes forming in front of the said board. Despite that, Aomine who had a height of 175 centimeters easily towered over the rest and it made his job much more easier.<p>

_" Class 1-3? "_ he thought as he moved slowly.

_" I guess playing street basketball until late at night was a bad idea. "_ he made a mental thought as he tried to nurse the sores around his body.

He made another yawn before suddenly, he felt an impact on his chest. He looked down and to his horror, he saw a fragile girl slumped onto the floor due to the accident.

" I am so sorry. " he uttered, panic flowing and rushing in his veins. _" If Satuski gets wind of this, she will happily decapitate me the next time she sees me! "_ his face paled.

" Excuse me. " he heard a melodious voice and searched for the source. He saw the girl that he just bumped into, standing directly in front of him.

For a moment, he felt embarrassed as he had not held out his hand to help her up just like he should.

" I have to go now, " she made a move to walk away " I am very sorry for just now. " she sounded apologetic.

Then, she was gone from his sight. Aomine rubbed at the nape of his neck, seemingly trying to get what had just happened into his thick head.

* * *

><p>Classes started and introductions were made. Aomine never had never felt that time could move so slowly like this. Luckily for him, the teacher made an announcement that made the whole class screaming with happiness.<p>

" Attention to all students, " the teacher boomed while the whole class quietened down.

" As you all are informed yesterday, Teiko Middle School does not only stress on academic excellence but on club activities as well. Therefore it is compulsory for each student to join at least one club, no matter how minor it may be. Afternoon sessions will not be held later on, as it serves as the time for you freshmen to tour all the clubs and hopefully, make an effort to find one that suits you best. Class dismissed. " he ended.

* * *

><p>Students bustled around the school grounds as the cherry blossoms rained around them. Seniors were trying their utmost best to recruit juniors while some of them were having a difficult time choosing until they were reassured that they could join more than one club with the condition that they could juggle everything altogether.<p>

Nevertheless, the man's basketball club was the one who garnered the most candidates.

Aomine Daiki ran towards the gymnasium as he had just woken up from his slumber.

When he reached there, he saw the long line of students as they systematically entered the stated building.

He whistled to himself, " As expected of Teiko, it lives up to its reputation."

Soon, he followed along the massive crowd and noticed that one of the coaches stood majestically before them.

" Welcome new students, my name is Sanada. " he introduced himself.

" Before we start the try outs, let me brief you on what our club is all about. " he cleared his throat.

" Since before, Teiko had always a large amount of students registering due to its accomplishments. To avoid anyone from giving up or lose hope on this sport due to the amount of competitors, we usually break them up into three strings, the first string being the most powerful and consisted of the regulars. " a wave of noises surged over the new recruits. The coach slowly accumulated the anger within him. After waiting a few moments, and the whisperings have not yet to stop and will most definitely not if there were no interruptions, he lashed out what had been stored in him at them.

" Keep quiet! " he snarled as the birds surrounding them flew away hurriedly, taking cover, assuming that there was an attack coming.

Over at the first string's gym, one Kuroko Shuzo facepalmed as he recognized the sound of one very angry coach.

" Kuroko? " the vice-captain of the team asked in in confusion.

" The first years had already awoken the great Sanada. " he commented dryly.

After all, an angry Sanada is never good news.

" Tell the members to start training, I will become the 'honor student' and calm the 'terminator' down. " he saluted facetiously.

_" I do not even know or want to know how Tetsuyu handled him. " _he sighed.

His vice-captain sweat dropped wondering how his calm captain could be so carefree.

* * *

><p>The new members of the basketball club were scared out of their wits.<p>

Aomine Daiki himself stood rooted to the spot, both surprised and terrified of his new coach. His eyes roamed around the court, noticing that most of the seniors present were giving them pitiful looks while others ignored the whole situation, clearly stating that they did not want by any means, to get involved.

Tetsuyu, who was at the second floor of the gymnasium, analyzed every single one of the players to the most minute detail taking the opportunity that they were like statues. She also took note of some of the notable players and proceeded to jot down some points or notes for reference on the black clipboard that is held on her right hand.

Even though the fuss was supposed to have ended, Sanada kept on grumbling that students these days do not know how to respect their teachers.

Nobody made a single noise, even trying very hard to make their breathing as soundless as possible.

Tetsuyu watched over the scene, _" At this rate, we will not be doing anything until the end of the day. " _and hoped that someone could jolt the livid coach back to his senses.

Fortunately, at that moment Shuzo chose to barge in and said " Coach! It will be much more better and appreciated if we start right now. " giving out his trademark grin.

Aomine stared at the intruder, squeezing his brain as to where he had seen him before. Once he had found the answer, he exclaimed " Ah, you are the pretty senior from this morning! "

Sanada glared at the terribly idiotic person who had blurted out his own thoughts. He was just about reprimand the abnormally tanned teen when Shuzo interjected, " Thank you very much for your compliment. "

Aomine seemed to have grasped the situation and even though it should be normally impossible, a hue streak of red appeared a few centimeters beneath his eyes. Not wanting to continue the tense atmosphere any longer, he expressed his apologies.

Sanada felt an impending headache coming on his way and had given up on overseeing the trials, handing over his job to a keen Kuroko Shuzo. He then left in search of aspirins from the infirmary.

Shuzo on the other hand was already shining a hundred watt smile and that immediately changed the air into a refreshing one.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I am very sorry the characters are a bit ooc. Please point out my mistakes if I have any.<strong>

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi! Here I am again with chapter 4. Please enjoy it. Thank you very much to those who followed and favorited this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

><p>" Hello everyone! My name is Kuroko Shuzo, Teiko basketball team's captain. Let us all get along okay? " Shuzo called out to the juniors, flowers visibly sparkling behind him. They were absolutely stunned, some horrified with the person who had just declared himself the leader and rightfully substituted the coach.<p>

_" He is too laid back! " _They all screamed inside their respective heads. They were reminded when he casually thanked with politeness to the candidate who had mindlessly spitted out his opinion which were usually and should be seen as an insult.

Kuroko Shuzo, on the other, had no complains on being the captain and taking direct charge. He enjoyed being the boss even though he was forced to accept the position last year. He was one of those very few happy-go-lucky type of people.

Aomine Daiki froze the second time as he begun wondering on how did Teiko even managed to win the Kantou Regional, let alone the Inter-high and Winter Cup last year, especially with someone like him leading them.

_" Maybe it was sheer luck. "_ He tried reasoning out but to no avail.

* * *

><p>A loud clap resounded in the gymnasium as Kuroko Shuzo tried to attract their attention after noticing that his adorable younger schoolmates were drifting off out of the vicinity.<p>

Aomine shook his head trying to get every bit of unnecessary information, including today's lessons, unfortunately, out of his mind and far away from him. He slapped his two cheeks as encouragement. He did it as softly as possible on the account that he did not want to make another mistake and attract stares again. Kuroko Tetsuyu stood at her previous spot looking very amused.

_" Aomine Daiki, " _She glanced at her notes where his stats were written neatly on a piece of chart in the middle. _" He might be one of the people who will be joining **that**. " _She narrowed her blue eyes which matched perfectly with her silky hair.

" If Shu-nii does not start soon, we may be in big trouble. " She uttered quietly, a hint of irritation could be heard.

* * *

><p>A shiver ran up Shuzo's spine.<p>

_This was not good,_ Shuzo thought as he got goosebumps only when Tetsuyu was very annoyed. He had been so close to her since young, leaving aside the fact that she is his little sister. Shuzo knew her like the back of his hand which include her feelings even if she tried to mask it with her signature poker face. On top of that, ever since he was young, Shuzo had an immense amount of instinct that had not yet been proven wrong. That may also participated in a major role as to why he felt so uncomfortable.

He took a big gulp of his collected saliva as he tried to compose himself.

" Divide yourselves into groups of five in **eight **seconds. " stressing on the time limit as he felt he himself being pressurized.

He did not want to waste any more time, as he had also guessed the reason Tetsuyu was so angry was because of the delay and disruptions taking place one after the other.

* * *

><p>The trials for the grouping of the strings was relatively easy as all they had to do was to participate in matches which was in the form of a tournament, by using the groups that they had formed. Some of them had protested at first, giving a bunch of reasons and excuses that they should have be given more time upon deciding their teammates, but one sharp stare by Shuzo was enough to make their mouths stop, as he could be menacing if he wanted to.<p>

Frankly, there were two main things that Tetsuyu and Shuzo were looking for, capability and feelings.

The talent to play with complete strangers and the ability to overcome any obstacles together with them. The emotions that shows up after their victory or loss and even during the game itself were taken in and absorbed by the two of them.

Tetsuyu studied carefully and scribbled every single observation she had made speedily, until no one could even saw her pencil moving.

She took a big breath after she had carefully organized all of her accurate assumptions compiling it into a booklet. She was ecstatic to have discovered five of **_them_**, which was enough to design a team and was strong enough to enter **_t__ha_**_**t**._

This was the second time that Shuzo saw his sister truly happy without having to hide it ever since the start of her middle school life. The first time was when Head Coach Shirogane had approved of her genius idea and plan. He remembered that day, when she had skipped by his side all the way home. When he asked her of the reason, she hurriedly explained everything. He reminisced, that he had accidentally dropped his bowl of miso soup during their family dinner because he was so astonished. His mouth twitched upwards as he remembered that the stated liquid had drenched his expensive and favorite pair of pants which resulted in a three hours long lecture made by his mother and another two hours long by his sweet father. Tetsuyu herself had also teased him for the whole day. She stated that she cannot believe that her own brother did not know how to eat properly. The ticking bomb inside of him exploded as he scurried behind Tetsuyu before he caught her and proceeded to tickle her sides.

* * *

><p>Later, after school was over and the winning team was decided, the Kuroko siblings with their numb legs due to standing for too long, trudged along the hallway towards a famous office.<p>

After having been granted of the owner's permission, they met face to face with all the basketball's coaches and submitted their reports.

Tetsuyu, who had pleaded with the head coach for his approval of her having to decide all the freshmen positions, strings and **_that_ **was the presenter.

She had explained each fine detail and reasoned wisely like a professional coach even though her actual position was the manager. All the while, the adults in the room were bobbing their heads up and down showing their agreement with the fair, petite girl.

Finally, Tetsuyu placed five pieces of paper filled with information on the players that were eligible and wanted for _**that.**_

All the occupants of the room went into silence and made no movement as all of them excluding Tetsuyu were thinking on how she had saw these given her short period of time. From that moment on, after witnessing her gift, they had acknowledged her as a widely skilled yet terrifying young 'queen'.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, feel free to point out my mistakes.<strong>

**Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm very glad and happy that many of you are enjoying this story. ^^ Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**This story may vary from the original storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own Kuroko No Basuke.**

* * *

><p>It was in the late afternoon and Aomine Daiki, a 13 year old student, who weighs 85 kilogram, pulled along his tired and unwilling legs along the footpath of his newly appointed school towards the exit. Several other students who he had vaguely remembered seeing and talking with them during the trials, mimicked what he was continuously doing. It was apparent, that all of them without any exceptions, seemed as though they were forcibly sapped out of their energy which was not far from the truth and were trying their best to make their ways home.<p>

Unbeknownst to them, a group of people were huddling together in a room large enough to host that oversaw all of the four gymnasiums which Teiko owned. Amongst them, a student with impenetrable, combed, dark hair that goes by the name Kuroko Shuzo, was fidgeting and crouching in his seat due to his eagerness. His faint movement was not noticed to all of the occupants except a Kuroko Tetsuyu, his cute younger sister.

A rectangle wooden table, painted with a coat of chestnut color, stood beneath five sheets of paper, each one containing information on their own dedicated player. The air embracing grew colder by the second as all pairs of eyes were reading while storing the massive details inside their heads, distrusting the cursive handwriting in front of them.

" Tetsuyu, " someone started off. The approached girl only tilt her head slightly, indicating that he had her full attention.

" Why did you choose him? " Shuzo, sounded serious for once, handed her a picture of a certain student namely, Aomine Daiki. The adults, faced Tetsuyu, needing the answer as well.

Tetsuyu kept quite as she knew by intuition that her elder brother had other matters to voice out.

" This tanned kid, I admit he is quite built and is more than enough to enter the first string with a flash but he problem lies in his earlier performance. " Shuzo concluded.

Tetsuyu brushed off what he had said aside. " He is strong."

" Believe me Tetsuyu, I saw him playing just now and he was too uptight and could not even pass nor shoot excellently not to mention, flawlessly. " Shuzo argued.

Tetsuyu looked at every single person in the office and saw that they were all thinking about what her Shu-nii had exclaimed.

" Sores, " She sighed. " This gentlemen had sores all over the body, that is why he showed us a pathetic match. " Shuzo placed an astonished expression on his slightly dark skin.

" Under normal circumstances, this is his true talent. " She nudged at a portion exactly in the middle of the paper where a few numbers and notes were written.

_Aomine Daiki Class: 1-3_

_Physical Ability, Technique, Stamina, Mental Strength, Others_

_ 10. 10. 8. 8. 10._

_" Even though, I was absolutely sure about his statistics, I would have never thought that he obtained a star on three headings. " _Tetsuyu remarked, glancing over the other papers,_ " Forget him, all of them are monsters. " _She changed her mind.

* * *

><p>The chime rang, dictating to each student that the classes are over and the school had ended while it was also the time to get to their previously, carefully chosen clubs.<p>

Every single new member of the basketball club, was standing straight, with hands clutched behind their backs, awaiting the arrival of their coaches, captain and lastly their vice-captain.

Nervousness cluttered around the air and the stench of sweat covered up the spaces left behind.

Nobody noticed a lovable girl sat on a bench just a few meters behind the herd.

_" Strange, "_ the oblivious manager stated.

It was no wonder that she found it weird as practice had not started yet, but there were already beads of sweat forming on majority of their faces, enough to fill up a pail of water.

However, one should know that those droplets were not ordinary. Those substances were shed by the fresh students who were frightened about their impending results. Some had already started to malfunction as they squatted down on one corner and started to mumble an incomprehensible string of words.

* * *

><p>" That is all! " Sanada barked after he had delivered their groups. Dark circles were pasted under his eyes as he and the other coaches tallied Tetsuyu's readings yesterday till late at night and proceeded to divide them accordingly.<p>

A waving Shuzo redirected the first string to the second gym. An embarrassed vice-captain showed the way to the third gym for the second string and a random third year had brought the remaining members of the third string to the fourth gym.

By the time the guests had been swept out of the first gym, a group of rainbow-colored pupils ranging from red, navy, purple, green and yellow. They were dumbfounded. They were probably thinking up of a reason as to why they were not selected.

Fortunately, they were actually picked with the highest regards possible, although this fact remains completely unknown to them.

Sanada was still there with his eyes closed. Fatigue overcame him. A fiery red hair complemented with his scarlet eyes walked nearer to him. Detecting a movement, Sanada abruptly peeled his eyes wide open.

The red-haired with a height of 158 centimeters, a bit taller than Tetsuyu who stood at 155 centimeters started, " Coach Sanada how about the five of us? " he mannerly enquired. Much to his dismay, Sanada only gave a grunt.

The yellow head took it from a bad point and then cried, " Are we rejected?! " he had the looks of a model, easily rivaling with a certain captain. Upon hearing the wailing question, all of them looked crestfallen.

They were just about to begin making their way out, heads dropped down to the floor, when Sanada interrupted sharply,

" Where are you going? "

This time a green one who had a suspicious soft toy on his right and a bandaged left hand pushing his spectacles up to his nose bridge commented,

" We were not accepted, so we had better find another club soon. " disappointment laced his supposedly monotone voice.

" Whoever had said that, must be someone who has no brains. " A tuneful sound entered their pinkish ears. It turned darker, as the newcomer giggled.

Their hearts stopped pumping for a second. They then resumed turning here and there, wanting very much to find out the owner of the speaker just now.

" I am over here. " She deadpanned, " I have been here the whole time. "

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point it out.<strong>

**Please look forward to the next chapter.**

**Till we meet again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi, this is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

><p>" Where did you come from? " the blonde shouted, his complexion paled a bit after the incident.<p>

Tetsuyu looked straight into his eyes and repeated " I have been here the entire time. " She pronounced slowly, word by word as she wanted everyone in the gymnasium to fully comprehend what she had just said.

Despite her short and simple answer, the four of them excluding the red-haired who is called Akashi Seijuro, still looked a bit scared and maybe afraid because of her sudden appearance.

" Oh, so wh-what are you doing here? " Aomine who had collected his composure the fastest, asked as politely as possible with his shaken body and trembling voice.

At that time, when things were just about to get rowdy, Sanada chose to interfere.

" You are all in this section namely, " he hesitated while the five members stared at him intently. He felt a little unpleasant attracting five sights aiming directly towards him. He then turned around to Tetsuyu.

" What should we name them? " he questioned her.

Tetsuyu went into one of her many thinking mode and provided a suitable answer.

" GOM " the boys looked and her quizzically.

Sanada cleared his throat and announced once again, his loud voice bounced off from one wall to another, " All of you are currently in the basketball club and signed up as a fully fledged member of the team. "

However, because of their youth and naturally curious mind, before he could even continue his words, the largest and tallest of the group, Murasakibara Atsushi, who was sucking onto a lollipop for some reason with his purple shoulder length hair interrupted with his childlike voice. " Eh? We didn't get called into any strings. "

_" He might be a sweet tooth. "_ Tetsuyu noted.

" Yes, I absolutely agree with Murasakibara. I believe what you had just said was was a clearly mistake or maybe a poorly attempted joke on your part coach Sanada. " The green haired student, otherwise known as Midorima Shintaro, he took sides with the giant.

" Even if that was not the case, then why are we not included in the strings? " Aomine Daiki continued.

" Yup, I would also like to know the reason as well coach. " Kise Ryota pestered.

All the while, the heir of the Akashi family, Akashi Seijuro was watching with keen eyes how the whole conversation unfold. He also had saw from the corner of his left ruby eye, a twitch from the unfamiliar girl and an angry scowl on the coach.

He was surprised with the response his _new_ friends and soon to be teammates - unlike them, he had not doubted their trainer's words, had elicited the hot tempered Sanada.

" As I implied earlier, you are a student of this club. You are just categorized into the new section. " Tetsuyu clarified.

Sanada, satisfied with how Tetsuyu had handled the situation, helped her out. He decided to do so, before a barrage of questions overflowed out of his brain.

" This new division, which we had just renamed it into GOM, " the five teenage boys sweat dropped, " is where a group of recruits, which were hand picked during training, coming together. These people mostly consist of those with great potential and ability to grow even further from their peers. That is the reason why this new group is rumored to be on a higher level than the first string. Be grateful that your manager or your own personal trainer singled you out. " Sanada muttered the last sentence.

What Sanada had simply uttered in the end, was heard by the sharp eared Akashi. He looked with immense interest at what the coach had accidentally blurted out. His two hands, formerly both were dangling by his sides, are currently being crossed by a rarely clueless Akashi.

" Where is our 'teacher' ? Judging by what you had accidentally let out a few seconds ago, you are not our instructor. " He concluded.

He was expecting Sanada to give a retort. His prediction went wrong as the exact same sound which was flowing around before this argument started was the one who fulfilled his demands.

" I am, " forcing her soon to be young charges to gawk at her " I have not properly introduce myself have I ? "

After sensing a thankful aura, she bended down, bowing into a perfect posture and whispered, " My name is Kuroko Tetsuyu. I am very pleased to meet you. " loud enough for the freshman to take in.

* * *

><p>The youths huffed and puffed as they had completed running around the school grounds for punishment.<p>

After getting to know the most unexpected girl was actually their adviser, was the same as having a one tonne of rock smashing on their head a few times. This had actually erupted a series of events which will no be mentioned as of now, as Tetsuyu still had not solved on what actually had just took place and decided to make them warm-up as she figured they would be wasting away their precious time if she left them rambling.

The famous clipboard in her right hand, she placed a tick on all five names.

She blew her whistle, which was black in color and was hanging around her neck. This action immediately snatched their focus. She then signaled them to do a hundred push ups. She threatened them to double the amount if she heard a little grumble. Afraid, they took off running and speedily execute their given workload.

Tetsuyu gave out a microscopic smile as she saw the list of ticks after analyzing them while they were so intent on completing their regime.

* * *

><p>She blew into her whistle once again, signifying the end of the 'lesson'. The five of them plopped down to the ground, except Akashi who had sat down onto the floor.<p>

After regaining their breaths, she ordered them to follow her towards a room at the back. Written on the front, was a classical signboard which stated,

_'** Basketball Club - GOM**__**'**_

The GOM felt a sense of pride in them as they queued and placed a foot in it accordingly. Tetsuyu, positioned in front of a whiteboard, with Sanada sitting beside her, showed them their seats. In the other corner, they recognized the captain, Kuroko Shuzo, as he animatedly described a show to the poor vice-captain who had went along with his whims.

Tetsuyu frowned upon the sight, which disappeared as quickly as it had came. Luckily, not one soul had chance on it.

The GOM also noticed another and final tenant of the room. He had a very authoritative feel on him. He was quite an old person with a formal outwear completed with his suit and tie. He gaze at them lovingly and gracefully made himself known.

" Welcome, Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. My name is Shirogane Kozo. Let us get onto business shall we? "

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is chapter 7. Please enjoy it.**

_Italics ( thoughts )  
><em>

Normal ( spoken )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

><p>The five boys stood at their previous spots with no visible movements being made. Apparently, they were very stunned with the appearance of the man whom we call Shirogane Kozo. It was no wonder as the said man's name was known throughout the whole school as the head coach of the famous and prestigious Teiko basketball club.<p>

Tetsuyu's stoic face was on the surface but inside, she was actually chuckling away. Shuzo also gave out an inaudible snicker as he noticed the slight movements and twitches from Tetsuyu.

In reality, even Shuzo himself found the situation extremely hilarious. The one with blond and navy tresses, made no move to hide their astonishment, with their mouths wide open and their jaws nearly stretched out to the ground. On the other hand, even though the green-headed player was making an effort to not let it show on his face, Shuzo could perfectly tell that he was really caught by surprise.

At the first glance, the giant showed indifference, but it could not deceive the Kuroko sibling analytical eyes as they observed the aforementioned guy who was munching on his snacks, which was BBQ flavored chips on a much slower pace than before. The shortest amongst the group of five, Akashi Seijuro, a point guard which he remembered clearly due to his brilliant performance the other day, was definitely similar to Tetsuyu.

He jotted that valuable piece of information in his mind. Akashi did well in not letting any of his true feelings display on his face as he was trained from young and maybe the only indication of his shock was his widened ruby eyes that did not exceeded one centimeter. Shuzo estimated it to be around 0.5. Really, if Shuzo did not know better, he would have thought that they were twins, apart from their unique and completely opposite hair colors.

" _It is almost freaky on how much they resemble each other! " _He cried.

Sanada, who was sitting just behind Shirogane, took pleasure in savoring the rare opportunity in seeing his students from the GOM division losing every ounce of their composure. From the corner of his right eye, both Shirogane and he had detected that out of all of them only Akashi, pondered on the question presented to them when they first entered this very room.

" _Hmm… He is absolutely intelligent and perceptive as well. " _Shirogane added as he saw Akashi looking warily inspected the whole room and the occupants before him. His wandering sight finally landed on Shirogane.

" _I do not know what prompted me to do this but I felt uncomfortable when he said 'business', and I for one matter, cannot deny the accuracy of my gut feeling. " _He contemplated.

Somehow, the vice-captain who possesses a motherly instinct would be fussing all over them, fretting over their health, in terms of physical and mental equally.

If it were not for Shuzo, he would already be over there in a flash and may carry all of them to the infirmary, if needed. Sometimes, Tetsuyu feels that their vice-captain is an extreme worrywart. Tetsuyu was by no means is a judgmental person, especially if she knew the person over a short span of mere days. However, she had heard enough of her brother's stories to reach to that conclusion.

" What business might you have for us? " Unexpectedly, it was Midorima Shintaro who woke up all of the dwellers in the area out of their stupor.

Not one who easily slips his mask off, Shirogane continued his beaming exterior and proceeded to reply to the request.

" It is certainly about the new section you all are inhabiting from today onwards. I presume that you have met your manager? " He signaled at Tetsuyu.

All the five bobbed their 'rainbow' heads simultaneously.

" Are you satisfied? " he sneakily queried.

" _I knew something was out of place. " _Akashi muttered out of hearing range.

Irritation was emerging deep within Tetsuyu. _" I am not that bad! " _She screamed.

Upon receiving the questionable interrogation, they decided to brood over the answer first, lest they die young. They were no by, a bunch of idiots. They perfectly understood the prowess of their silent supervisor. She might as well be their CEO, considering the fact on how much she had pushed, ordered them around although they had just met for a day and the difference in their physical was clearly apparent but unfortunately, they could not go against her.

" She is the best trainer. " Murasakibara Atsushi responded for them, still chomping on his snacks.

With a look of disbelief printed, Shirogane stuttered, " Wha-what made all of you think so? After all, it is only the first time. "

This time it was Kise Ryota who intervened, " She is nice and occasionally brutal, however she knows her stuff. Just today, had made me sensed that I had become stronger. "

Tetsuyu was for one, grateful about the compliments thrown at her, however the part where Kise said she was brutal, could not be ignored.

She reminded herself to issue a 'reward' for him after this talk.

Shirogane retorted, " She may have put on an act to curry your favors? If that was the case, what would you do? "

Aomine Daiki slammed his palm onto the nearest table he could reach, " Who knows? Nobody can predict the future, " he stared into Shirogane's aging eyes, " More importantly, I believe in my drive. All of us do. " he ended.

Shirogane gazed at his five unpolished gems, they were all grinning from ear to ear.

" _Well forget it, they are happy either ways. Not to forget that fire of determination in their eyes."_ He smirked

" _It looks like Kuroko-san has affected them. "_. He started chortling. A sign of their acceptance as a team.

" May I inquire on what is so funny, Head Coach. " Akashi polite enquired, unsatisfied with the result.

Shirogane ignored the teens that were clad in their sports attire. While Sanada, sighed heavily. A sign of resentment bubbled on his complexion.

Amidst the silent room excluding the hysterical chortle of a certain coach, a loud clap was resounded. After the first one passed by, another followed. It soon turned into an applause made by the captain together with the vice-captain.

The officially now known as GOM, raised their eyebrows, wondered what is the ruckus about.

Tetsuyu, on one end of the room, make a soft smile etched on her fair skin.

" _Like how Shu-nii had forecast, things will start to get interesting and maybe…. colorful. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for not updating for so long.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroko No Basuke **

* * *

><p>" Ha, ha, ha. " Kise Ryota panted as he plopped down on one of the many benches equipped inside the gymnasium after his runs which was given as a 'gift' by Tetsuyu exactly a day after the GOM had met with the head coach, Shirogane Kozo.<p>

" Tetsuyucchi really does not hold back! Is she that mad at me for calling her brutal? " He whined. Aomine Daiki who was sipping his cool isotonic water from his dark blue bottle, to replenish his thirst after a grueling training, smirked at Kise. For some unknown reason, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima and Tetsuyu were not present. He was about to make a snide remark at Kise's previous statement and rub salt onto his wounds, when a new voice entered their conversation.

" That is what you get for insulting her. " A chuckle, they concluded, was supposedly being suppressed whilst the intruder was explaining.

Both Kise and Aomine, traced the voice back to its owner. They then saw Shuzo leaning against the cement wall directly behind them. He waved at them nonchalantly. They rubbed their eyes continuously and a bit forcefully, trying very hard to different shade between reality and illusion. They finally came to realize that their prideful captain was really standing behind them. Shuzo look on with amusement as they both jumped one space to the front on their bench because of their shock. Aomine nearly spat his drink out while Kise's voice got stuck deeply in his throat.

_" Where did he came from? " _They both sweat dropped simultaneously, watching Shuzo carefully, as the said man was smiling radiantly at them. They were then reminded on how they first met Tetsuyu._" They really are related."_ They shuddered._ "Behold! The fearful combo of the Kuroko siblings. "_

" Kuroko-senpai! " Kise cried as he recovered from his fright faster than Aomine who was nursing and calming his currently beating heart, which was pumping at a very fast and alarming rate.

" Hi~ How was the training? Kise-chan, Ao-chan? " Shuzo cheerfully uttered. Aomine grimaced at the sweet tone the senior was using. Kise was trying to keep his mouth tight, refraining himself from laughing out loud especially, after hearing Aomine's nickname.

" The usual. " Aomine grunted.

" Really?! Even though it is the only the second day? " Shuzo slyly questioned with a cunning smile decorating his features.

Aomine surrendered, as he knew, that no matter how hard he try to rebut, in the end, the loser will ultimately be him.

" So, how is my little sister? " Shuzo grinned as he started up the conversation and took a seat together with his juniors.

" Tetsuyucchi?! She is the best! " Kise declared, his chest rose slightly. It was obvious how much Kise respects and is proud to have her for their trainer. Aomine on the other hand, mumbled a string of words, making the people around him unaware of his words. However, Shuzo had very sharp ears and after hearing what the tanned youth had said made him smile more glossily.

" Well, I should go now. " Shuzo declared as he stood up,

" Senpai don't you want to see Tetsu? " Aomine inquired.

" Don't worry she will be fine, " Shuzo though for a moment " On top of that, I definitely do not want her to get mad at me." Shuzo commented dryly.

He waved at his two beloved younger chargers as he exited.

On his way to the second gym, he skipped lightly, a happy thought crossed his mind which corresponds to Aomine's remark.

" _She is our sun, huh? "_

* * *

><p>The members of the GOM studied each and everyone of the people bustling around the second gymnasium.<p>

It was a rare thing as the whole school population knew that the GOM only trains in the most elite gymnasium which was definitely not the one they are in right now.

They looked towards their young manager as well as coach as she settled beside the captain and her elder brother in front of a whole crowd of the first string and the GOM.

She blew her whistle which produced a loud but shrill sound, gaining the attention of all the players.

" It is a bit sudden, " Shuzo, for once, seriously announced, " today we will be going against my younger sister's team. " After that one short sentence, noises began to erupt in the place, some with worry, excitement and others with disdain.

The GOM froze. They all recognized the regulars, who is have said to create history by giving an flawless performance during last year's major competitions, amongst first string. Nonetheless, the chill that took over their bodies earlier, are slowly being melted, with their burning desires to challenge against the powerful, insightful champions.

Tetsuyu noticed the reactions that was felt by her 'students'. She clutched onto her clipboard more firmly, eager to take down new data that will soon be revealed.

Shuzo cleared his throat, a sign that the first string knew well, it was a symbol that their captain demanded their silence and full attention.

" If you have any complaints, please be upfront. " Shuzo glared. He was grumpy that his own 'disciples' and friends alike, undermine his cute Tetsuyu's aptitude.

A third year senior bravely commented, " I'm very sorry captain, but I don't want to clash with the kids. " He sneered. " It is not because I am afraid of these brats." He said snarly, " It is just that I don't want to crushed these poor brats. Also, how far can a team go with an innocent girl, like the little miss down there," he jabbed his finger towards Tetsuyu. " running it, be a successful one? " This time, he mockingly directed his gaze at her, who was itching to give the said student a beating that she will make sure he never forgets.

Akashi's eyes began to be bloodthirsty. _' I can't condone that **thing** calling us brats nor kids. "_

Even though it was not apparent, Murasakibara hasty action of munching his new lollipop, was enough proof that he was enraged.

Midorima squeezed the life out of his lucky item for the day, which was fortunately a stress ball.

Aomine cracked his knuckles, _" Interesting, they are being this open in their challenge? " _a dark smirk emerged on his face.

Kise after hearing him jeering their 'sun' , was plotting different ways to return his 'greeting'.

Shuzo's color began to pale. He himself was furious with what he had just said. In spite of that, Tetsuyu was much more scarier. Shuzo retreated a few steps away, not wanting to be anywhere near the genius 'monster'.

* * *

><p>In the end, the two teams were separated to their own respective designated 'home'. The remaining members of the first string, who was not chosen, were spectating from the second floor.<p>

Any observant person, could see a 'white flame' on the GOM's corner.

" That person really hit our buttons ne? " Kise chortled darkly.

" He must be taught a lesson. " Midorima pushed his glasses up.

" We aren't cowards to reject that provocation. " Aomine said.

" I believe our captain has an idea, " Akashi snickered.

" Man-to-man " Tetsuyu simply commanded.

" Hmmm... Okies~ " Murasakibara agreed.

Soon, the five of them faced against five experienced regulars.

_' Shu-nii really does not hold back. ' _Tetsuyu sighed. She knew the opposing team very well, they were known as ' uncrowned kings ' a very high-leveled group, with Shuzo as their leader.

_' I would be a fool if I undermine you, my dear sister. ' _Shuzo glanced at Tetsuyu.

On the court, the ten players bowed together,

" LET'S HAVE A NICE GAME! "

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The second gymnasium was especially rowdy and full that afternoon. Inside the hall itself, one could see rows and rows of spectators inhabiting the second floor of the two storey building. Some of them were booing at their opponents while some of the others were awestruck. It was no wonder, as this was probably the first time since their debut in last year's spring, that all the members of the fame 'uncrowned kings' had participated together as a team whether it was an official or a not.<p>

Amongst the audiences, a group of third-years were laughing evilly as he saw the players on their team. The 'leader' was none other than the one who made an imposing and rude comment on both the GOM and Tetsuyu herself. "Go and pummel those newbies. That will teach them of their place,"  
>Meanwhile, Sanada and Shirogane were sneaking around the aforementioned floor, passing by ignorant students, wanting to get the best view of the fight that was about to take place. They had rushed, occasionally ran the moment they got wind of this crucial piece of news.<p>

_"I can't wait."_ Shirogane smiled serenely. "Now, show me your capabilities." he eyed the two students on the bench and then the ten players on the court.

"A face-off between six geniuses? What kind of game will they show us, I wonder." Sanada directed his enquiry at his accompaniment. Unfortunately, his question was passed off as casual remark.

Kuroko Tetsuyu analyzed the players showcased in front of her face. "It is unfair, all the players have their long stature to be used as their advantage. How very cunning of you Shu-nii," She pouted. "Well, it is not like I cannot do anything about it."

On the court itself, both the GOM and 'uncrowned kings' were raring to start. Each respective center, Murasakibara and the iron heart, Kiyoshi Teppei were already positioned for the tip off. Akashi who was tasked to take the position of the point guard against Hanamiya Makoto, noticed the vast difference in their heights. Even Murasakibara who was cited to be at 186 centimeters, was no match for Kiyoshi who was at 193 centimeters.

"Seriously Shuzo gave you brats too much credit." A heavily muscled second year said to Aomine. He was Nebuya Eikichi, the power forward.

"Huh?!" Aomine retorted. However, instead of answering, Nebuya gave out a loud, smelly burp. Aomine scrunched his face as the stench entered his nose. Upon seeing the reaction he had elicited from Aomine, he laughed. A laugh that had too many subtle messages inserted.

Midorima faced against a feminine senior known to be especially kind to the female population. Mibuchi Reo, not only his features were pretty but also the way he conduct himself was also as graceful. He could bypassed as a mature woman, if he wanted to.

"Shin-chan~ Let us have a good game okay?" he said in a sensual tone which gave Midorima a shiver and gave him goosebumps which he had never experienced. Midorima was straight and normal, excluding the fact he was obsessed with horoscopes. Upon seeing his opponent acting like that towards him, he was naturally, utterly disgusted.

Kise on the other hand, was thinking about how lucky his teammates were_. _Hayama Kotaro stood before him, fidgeting and vibrating around.

"Hey," Kise glanced at him, "you are Kise right? the copy cat?" before Kise could even open his mouth, Hayama continued, "I would like to see how you utilize your ability," he licked his bottom lip, his eyes held a certain glint of murder.

_" What's wrong with him? I should not have begged Tetsuyucchi for this position." _ Kise sighed resigning to fate and finding out his effort was fruitless._ "Even though I do like being the small forward. " _He added as an afterthought.

The umpire blew his whistle as he threw the orange ball with his right hand up to the sky. Immediately, both Murasakibara and Kiyoshi bended their legs a little, and jumped for the ball.

_"Atsushi-kun, has good reflexes but-" _Tetsuyu watched as the ball was smacked by Kiyoshi and was caught by Hanamiya who was around the area where the ball fell. Akashi cursed himself for being so useless against his foe. Aomine had started to block Nebuya Eikichi to no avail as the latter kept stealing his position.

Midorima was exerting all of his stamina shielding Mibuchi who was completely carefree.

Kise was already panting despite only it being a few minutes after the start, as he followed Hayama who was dribbling piercingly after Hanamiya passed him the ball. He attempted a steal, but the ball was too fast.

_"A ball which is dribbled with a strong force cannot be easily stole Ryota-kun." _Tetsuyu witnessed Hayama scored a two pointer with Kise lagging behind him.

The difference between their abilities were so apparent, causing the onlookers cried out in amusement. Tetsuyu planned to confide with his brother about their manners but soon forgot about it as a three pointer entered their competitor's hoop.

_"Hang on and give it your all."_ Tetsuyu whispered as she saw the bitter faces of her team.

* * *

><p>The machine buzzed as the intermission after the first half began.<p>

The GOM sat grimly on their bench, towels hanging on their heads. They had somehow hindered the 'Uncrowned Kings' from creating a big gap but they were still behind by ten points, equivalent to about five baskets. Tetsuyu observed as her brother's team had landed a big attack on them. They had started off with high spirits and confidence, but now the atmosphere could be easily mistaken as a cemetery.

The tense situation of silence was so thick until Murasakibara spoke something that made the air gloomier.

" We can never win against them. " He said, tears threatening to spill out. Nobody opposed his words as they all knew that it was the truth. At least, nobody but Kise. " What do you mean Atsushicchi?!" he grabbed hold of Murasakibara's collar, hot droplets flowed out of his golden pupils. Out of the GOM Kise was the most emotional. Tetsuyu remembered Kise's portfolio. He had stated his best trait was that he had never lost before. This was definitely Kise's hardest blow.

Murasakibara's eyes and mouth were wide open as the salty liquid stained his face and jersey.

Akashi tightened his fist and met his friends' dismayed expressions.

"It is definitely not over." He muttered.

The GOM seemed to know what exactly he was referring to.

"Oha Asa had predicted good fortune for cancers," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses. "There is no way we will be defeated." He announced with a slight smile, trying to lift off the previous ambiance.

The happy virus spread to the whole team. Tetsuyu felt a sense of happiness as she examined her players consoling each other.

_"They had reached the peak of being stubborn and resilient." _She chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>Mibuchi watch with disgust as Nebuya squeezed his bottle, letting the liquid enter his awaiting mouth.<p>

"Drink your water more appropriately Nebuya." He scolded, his own container clutched in his palm.

"Aw~ Kise was so slow just now." Hayama complained.

Hanamiya was on one side of the bench, deep in thought. His mind replayed what had happened during the first half. Without anyone witnessing him, he then clenched his right fist very tightly.

"Actually, I think they played rather well." Kiyoshi praised with his ever-present smile. His teammates stared at him with interested faces.

"You faced the purple head right? He was pathetic. He did not obtained a lot of rebounds. They were not much considering the fact that they are the 'chosen ones' and how the captain had spoke highly of them." Nebuya denied strongly and scoffed.

"At the very least, he caught some, which enabled his members to score. They had played far out of our expectations." Shuzo interrupted whilst watching the electronic scoreboard.

The 'uncrowned kings' immediately showed respect to the recently appeared captain by straightening their backs and hung their heads slightly lower.

"It is how Shuzo said. Those kids have got spunk in them, I have to admit." Hanamiya distastefully agreed.

"Although," Mibuchi glanced at the opposite side, where the GOM was assigned. "now their wills are completely crushed," a wide smile pasted on his face. "I wonder how are they going to continue?"

Shuzo had long given up on reforming his team bad habits and personalities alike. "No matter what, do not ever let your guard down." His words, sent him a group of confused eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know my sister very well, too well in fact." He told them, glaring at them like a hawk the whole time. "If it is one thing she is good at, it will be her personality to never give up. Be careful, her tactics are lethal." He warned.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuyu.<p>

That name alone made people wonder things like, _'Was there a person like that?' _or _'who is she again?'. _It was a given. Combine her lack of presence with her small size was enough for people to dismiss or overlook the harm she may bring and underestimate her.

_"Yet, instead of being discouraged by it, she uses it fully to her advantage." _Shuzo thought grimly, a little bit proud. He had seen far too many opponents dropped down to the floor, devastated, defeated by her, just because of a one miniscule miscalculation-they undermined Tetsuyu. He is not a part of them and will not be, whether in the near or far future.

He is completely aware of her talent. However, he was not sure if his charges understood the meaning in depth of what he had just said and on top of that, he himself, had not seen the true extent of Tetsuyu's abilities. All the while, he was shown only the tip of the iceberg. Meanwhile, what worries him the most was, Tetsuyu had not initiated any instructions corresponding to her strategies. At that moment, he had a flash of one of Tetsuyu's frequently uttered quote.

**_'In sport, nothing is concrete until the game ends.'_**

Shuzo held his shirt in the front of his chest. He had a bad feeling on what is going to come. What was more troublesome was that his gut feelings was never wrong.

* * *

><p>The buzzer cried once again, signalling the end of the break. The 'uncrowned kings' walked majestically, while the GOM strolled into the court, faces down, their bangs shadowing their eyes. A lot of the audiences were already laughing, obviously enjoying the what they took to be their despaired faces.<p>

From afar, both Shirogane and Sanada examined with keen eyes. They knew that their student 'queen' had an ace or joker in her sleeves. Like Shuzo, they were suddenly reminded on Tetsuyu's eerily truthful quotes,

**_" Kantoku, the quiet ones are the one who should be looking out__ f__or."_**

**_" Shirogane-sensei, a cornered and pressurized cat could transform into a tiger, anytime and anywhere."_**

Shuzo sent a quick look in Tetsuyu's direction. Tetsuyu remained in her seat, with her usual deadpanned expression. That should be what an average person's perspective. On the other hand, what Shuzo saw was definitely contradicting. His eyes became enlarged. _'Even though it was faint and quick, I am very sure I saw her contented expression.'_

His eyes focused onto the 'battlefield'.

There were no apparent changes made to their positions nor strategy.

Aomine was still marking Nebuya who had a smug look, Akashi with Hanamiya who was a bit wary of him, Midorima, his glasses fogging, with Mibuchi, Murasakibara with Kiyoshi and Kise who had determined golden pupils, with Hayama.

_'What is the different?! Don't tell me you are so pushed you did not thought of the consequences? Those kids would be crushed.' _Shuzo pondered with frustration. He pushed his neat hair up allowing him to think more clearly. _'I do not know what are you thinking about, but I know it is something that will lead to our downfall Tetsuyu.'_ He tried to search something in his sister's eyes after relaxing his mind. Eventually coming out with nothing, he decided to study the game and later on, maybe guess the development made, if he got the hints his sister loved to drop.

"Hey, you guys are planning something, I can sense that clearly." Hanamiya addressed Akashi, the latter turned his head at him. "However, let me give you a warning as a nice senior should." Akashi gave him a peculiar expression.

**"**Don't bother to do anything funny, you can try very hard but in the end, this game is ours." Hanamiya let his tongue stretched out, jeering the fire-head. " We would never lose."

On the contrary, the said boy did not even respond to his 'caring' senior's provocation. Instead he showed him a big, wide smirk.

" I wonder about that," Akashi had muttered before focusing his attention on the ball.

* * *

><p>Nebuya pushed backwards at Aomine, placing a lot of effort into getting his position.<p>

"Hmm." He said as Aomine did not budge, immobile as a rock.

"You lowered your center of gravity." He deduced.

"Bingo, that is the correct answer." Aomine mocked, which agitated Nebuya.

* * *

><p>The ball came to Hayama's hands, as he dribbled the ball with four fingers, making the occupants of the gymnasium cover their ears because of the loud sound it produced.<p>

Unlike the first half, Kise barely snatched the ball and passed it to Midorima who was standing at the mid-line.

Mibuchi gritted his jaws as Midorima successfully evaded his oncoming attack.

Midorima analyzed the situation around him. His teammates were each being blocked by their own respective marks.

He stared directly at Mibuchi, "I'm afraid that I had listened in your point guard's statement to Akashi earlier and I have to disagree."

Midorima took his shooting stance and jumped.

_'Impossible! Is he trying to score a three?' _Mibuchi cried with exasperation.

The gym was silent as the time moved slowly, everyone's vision was directed at the orange round ball. They all observed as the ball made a high trajectory arc and proceeded to go in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry but I'm not that good at describing games.<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The whole gymnasium was overcome by silence. It was so thick, that it could not be sliced by a meager knife. The audiences were gaping, their mouths open wide enough to fit a fist in a it.<p>

Sanada was known to the whole school, both teachers and students alike, as an extremely stoic person. However, even he who was talked and praised for his lack of emotions for keeping it in check, could not hid his astonishment.

Shirogane, who usually had his eyes into slits under most circumstances, could not help but to open his two pupils. He analyzed the situation before him, from the players to the spectators. The court was relatively quiet compared to the onlookers who were starting to create chaos. Out of the corner of his aging eyes, he did not miss the satisfaction emitted by a young feminine girl with long teal hair, who was currently sitting politely with excellent manners in her designated place.

' She looks like she is having fun.' Shirogane mused and averted his line of sight to the same direction Tetsuyu was watching. ' She really has good senses. To find someone like Midorima Shintaro is not an easy feat. ' he praised.

"Additionally, that three we had just witnessed is not something that would work because of desperation." He commented at Sanada, as the latter just raised an eyebrow. Sanada felt a little awkward, considering that this was the first time his boss had initiated a conversation during the whole game and out of all things to be questioned right after a very spectacular performance, produced by a newcomer nonetheless, had left Sanada speechless.

He tried to answer Shirogane. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, the cries of the frustrated seniors with cheers from the first years who had someone entered the gymnasium had drowned out his stutters and opinion. He breathe a sigh of relief as Shirogane's attention was torn away from him as the occupants of that particular facility sobered and regained their composure, as the game was starting to resume to its usual.

Shirogane inwardly laughed in amusement as he noticed the small movements made by the person who was supposedly apathetic. He then have his full gaze towards the court. He definitely did not want to miss the showdown that was seemingly nearing.

The GOM was beaming with joy as they approached Midorima with an extremely ecstatic feeling and obviously pleased. They crowded Midorima with a hand in the air. signaling a high-five. Even though he was reluctant, even he could not suppressed the abundant amount of proud bubbling in him.

Shuzo was left aghast in the wake of the magnificent scorer. He has noticed how Midorima had thrown the stunning shot. There were no unnecessary movements made nor there was any faults. In shorten words, it was beautiful. So graceful that it could be mistaken for an elegant Japanese dance. Shuzo was so awestricken, that he had accidentally forgotten about the predicament his team was facing.

* * *

><p>It had been five minutes into the third quarter. Both teams were exerting their very best to keep up with each other. Kiyoshi had scarcely caught the ball in mid-air using one of his most advantageous move, with the help of his abnormally large hands. Murasakibara was in reality, a few centimeters away from repulsing the ball. However, during that particular time, Kiyoshi had intellectually made a wise pass towards Hayama, who completely avoided Kise, and scored a lay up.<p>

The device updated the scoreboard adding two points for the uncrowned kings.

In revenge, the GOM made a simple screen, which unexpectedly was effective in sealing Mibuchi, who cursed for his careless mistake, and passed the ball to Midorima, who proceeded to blast the thing in his hands. One would think, that a shot made by a young and quite short kid would cause no problems, and could be easily blocked, which was not the current case at all. Midorima three-pointers are special and an exception amongst the other balls when shot as he threw the ball with a very high arc, rendering even the tallest player you could find, completely useless. On top of that, Midorima would never miss any of his shoots and would ultimately enter the hoop, which naturally allowed his teammates to get three points.

A few minutes had passed, the third quarter nearly ending. The score was suddenly 65-60 with the uncrowned kings leading by merely four points. Hanamiya was beyond pissed, being the play-maker for his team, he was constantly hindered by the incredibly smart red-haired, whom we have previously known as Akashi Seijuro. The uncrowned generals hanged onto a thin string as they braced themselves when they saw their opponent, Midorima Shintaro scored another long basket for his team. The uncrowned generals were so desperate, that they resorted the one thing that would disgrace all players, no matter what type of sport they were doing. They resorted to... **rough play**.

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu's similar blue orbs were set ablaze with fire of fury, as she saw the oncoming attacks that were landed consecutively on her players and hidden from the blind referee's sight or more precisely, blocked eyes. Luckily, their harsh treatment only extended to the intentional draw of offensive fouls and stepping on her players feet, before they even got the chance to jump for the rebound or the passes her other members had relayed.<p>

Despite that, Midorima Shintaro got the worst of it all. Deemed as the most dangerous member on the court by her opponents, Midorima was the concentration and prone to those 'accidents'. Hanamiya had also tasked two players to mark on the aforementioned junior, one being Nebuya Eikichi and another Mibuchi Reo.

With the two of them heavily experienced in defense, they intercepted every single pass to Midorima, obviously not giving any leeway and was adamant to not let the green head to even have his stance of his impressive three pointers.

* * *

><p>The third quarter ended and some of the first-years whom were spectating looked horrified at the board. The uncrowned generals was ahead by nearly fifteen points which was more unfavorable than before the second half. Tetsuyu looked at the GOM as they scurried around in search of ice packs to cool down the swelling that had appeared. She frowned in disgust as she saw the dark bruises forming on their shooting guards body.<p>

Unlike the intermission, the GOM was in high spirits and not wallowing in self pity, as they encourage each other, with no one dampening the cheery mood.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the court, Shuzo snapped.<p>

"WHAT WERE ALL OF YOU THINKING?!" he hissed.

The uncrowned generals did not even make a slight movement and let their heads tilted towards the ground.

"Well? I am in need of an explanation right here." he interrogated.

Hanamiya bravely spoke up, "Shuzo, no matter what, we want to win this match."

"Even to the extent of playing dirty?" Shuzo reprimanded.

"Shu-chan," Mibuchi whispered.

Shuzo inclined his head towards the stated person.

"We won't do it anymore..." he trailed off.

Shuzo massaged his temples, trying to contemplate what was happening.

"Shuzo don't worry." Kiyoshi consoled.

"Let me tell you Shuzo," Nebuya said which made the addressed person reacted.

"I admit, we were a little reckless," Hayama piped in.

"Despite the fact, we will pummel those brats to the ground, even deeper." the uncrowned generals said simultaneously, which resulted in Shuzo having goosebumps "It's about time we got serious." he heard as he witnessed them going inside of the court for the final quarter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Very Much!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The gymnasium was booming with noises ranging from encouragement to mocking the players, mainly from the upper seniors. All of the people involved in the match, trudged quietly onto the wooden floor with markings on it. It was finally time for the last remaining quarter. The GOM was by no means, happy at the large gap, their opponents had formed. However, what added fuel to the fire, was their upperclassman's previous, unruly behavior of using their unjust play. This had ignited a feeling of determination as they eyed their competitors just like how they had been intimidating the former.<p>

Before the start, Tetsuyu had roughly analyzed the seriousness of all her players respective injuries, especially a certain Midorima Shintaro. In reality, she was actually would be more than willing to substitute the said person out. She would rather lose the game than having to risk any of her charge's health, but the aforementioned student thought otherwise.

"Tetsuyu-san, revenge is much more sweeter and fulfilling, when you inflict the 'pain' by yourself." The green head had quoted, when Tetsuyu informed him of her preceding decision. In the end, seeing as he was, stubborn as mule, she had no choice but to reluctantly let the shooter continue on his 'quest'.

Tetsuyu sighed with tiredness as she saw her team entered the court. She tried her utmost best to dissuade her prodigal shooter from the idea, however he was very firm and adamant in his choice, resulting in a lost case.

'For now, I can only just watch over them.' She thought in resignation and guilt for not having an effective game plan, well, not yet.

The second last buzz for the match, echoed throughout the whole gymnasium as it's occupants were eerily quiet, concentrating solely on the game, including a certain senior with distastefully bad behavior. From the stands, Sanada and Shirogane squinted their eyes, wanting every information, any outcome on the game to be forever etched inside their minds to be used for future reference.

"It really is a heart throbbing game." Shirogane muttered.

"Aaaa" Sanada grunted in approval.

_'Now, who will be the one to fall first? The new stars or the veterans?'_ Shuzo debated in his head as he crossed his arms together and witnessed the 'battle'.

The referee gave the ball to the opposing team-the uncrowned kings. Hanamiya, who got the ball speedily passed to Mibuchi, who was coincidentally, just outside the three-pointer line. Without any hesitation, he quickly aimed the ball into the basket. Midorima was not allowed nor given a chance to even jump, with the purpose of blocking him.

_'Their play...'_ Tetsuyu pondered.

_'They are using a high level and pace play!'_ She cried in realization.

"This is not good." She whispered as she bit at the tip of her left thumb in frustration.

She helplessly watched as Hayama performed his specialty, four fingers dribble, not leaving Kise a chance to intercept it. She had also grimaced as she saw Murasakibara failed to catch the rebound once again, which resulted in Kiyoshi grasping it instead and slammed it to his basket.

Murasakibara's tightened his jaws together.

"Kiyoshi!" He had said in a moment of anger. He even had forgotten to put in the honorifics.

"Calm down Atsushi" Aomine being the one nearest to Murasakibara, called out to their giant, as the latter looked like as if he had wanted to punch Kiyoshi.

Beneath the post, Aomine was the one who started off the new flow after their competitors widened their gap. Aomine quickly threw the ball at Midorima who was unguarded and was fortunately, at a place that was within his shooting range. He soared as he threw his abnormally high arc ball, closing the difference of points.

"That ball shot by Midorima." Sanada started off while Shirogane inclined his head, demanding him to continue, "No matter how much I've seen it, it still leaves me in a moment of shock." He whined, exasperated.

'It is how Sanada said, how Kuroko-san managed to find such an entrancing, unpolished gem in the week we have just started, still remains as a mystery to me.' Shirogane led his attention to a the GOM's bench coach.

* * *

><p>Not far from where Murasakibara nearly lost his temper, Hanamiya Makoto warned an Akashi Seijuro with a slightly haughty tone, "We are now serious. What you guys faced before was just child's play. You have no chance in picking yourselves anymore." He pointed his finger towards his junior.<p>

Akashi gave him a sharp and pointed stare, enough to make a person weak in his knees.

"Arrogant." The senior faintly heard but could not affirmed it, as Akashi managed to snag the ball from Nebuya, who suddenly had his hands full, Aomine hindering his progress.

Nebuya tutted as he saw no opening present in Aomine's guard. He tried giving it to Hanamiya, falsely thinking that the quite short point guard was distracted by what Hanamiya had said. Hanamiya was actually trying to get his 'rival' to get emotionally riled up, making it easier to circulate their passes. Although, it was apparent that it had absolutely no effect at all on the intended person, at least.

Tetsuyu looked on the basketball who was flying from one end to the other end. Luckily, the gap was not getting bigger, however it was not getting small either. It was tit for tat. Any team that scores would later, have the other team scoring as well.

_'They are doing a good job.'_ She felt her pride growing.

In the next two minutes, the quarter had already went into their five minute mark. The players were still continuing their original play-a stamina draining and taxing strategy.

_'This is bad!'_ Tetsuyu's face color drained, leaving behind a paler girl.

_'Her orbs must have caught something.'_ Shuzo concluded as he noticed his little sister's reaction. He had actually flinched at the sound of the bench scraping the floor due to Tetsuyu standing up abruptly.

Tetsuyu hurriedly brisk-walk to the middle where two people were keeping track of the scores and fouls made by each player. The person who was much nearer to her compared to the other, which represents her station was flabbergasted and even jerked a few steps back at her sudden and ghost-like appearance.

Shirogane had to stifle a chuckle as his eyes were glued more to the teal-haired student than the actual game, so naturally he had seen the whole scene played out.

A buzz which indicates a time out was sounded. The players turned towards at the umpire, wondering who was the one who had called out for the pause while wiping their sweat on their faces with their already moist jersey. It was a little uncomfortable, but as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. On top of that, they were too immersed in the heat of the game, to be even be thinking about their own personal hygiene.

"Time-Out for GOM!"

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu stood mightily before her teammates impassively.<p>

Her eyes were blank, making them a bit fidgety and unable to read what was she thinking. Overall, the GOM was not doing quite well. Even though, it had been only half of the quarter, the amount of sweat produced by each freshman was enough to fill up around 3 large pails.

Irritation oozed out of her being, forcing anyone who was within ten meter radius around her flinch or run away in fright. After a few seconds, Tetsuyu's killer-aura seemed to diminish, making the GOM breathe and sigh in relief.

"Tetsuyu-san, I have heard rumors that tactical and strategic play are your forte?" Midorima inquired which proceeded to have Tetsuyu giving out a small and slight nod.

The conversation continued with Akashi, the brain amongst the GOM, giving a more straightforward question, "Do you have any idea? If yes please enlightened us with a short debrief." He gave her a charming smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review ^^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The GOM looked at her dumbfounded written all over their faces. Kise slowly asked with a bit of a stutter, "Tetsuyucchi? Could you repeat on what was our weakness?" He cautiously uttered, trying to confirm that their ears were working perfectly fine.<p>

Tetsuyu stood in front of them, unaffected by their gapes, "Like, I have stated, you all are too nice." She stared at the group and raised her hand, signaling her need for silence, when she had noticed Muraskaibara ready to retort. "I will repeat that line, how many times you want." She ended.

"Tetsuyu, could you please or perhaps elaborate on what you have just said?" Akashi politely suggested.

Tetsuyu sighed in frustration, "What other meanings are there?" She nearly snapped. Equipped with great courage and bravery, Akashi was not one who backed down from an argument easily.

"Maybe, could you further your explanation. Unfortunately, all of us could not read what is inside your mind, with the short given amount of time." He tried again, "Although, we would not be able to infer anything even if we are given all the time in the world." He mused and added as an exaggeration.

Tetsuyu eyed the team and told them of her observations.

"You all are holding back." She commented, shocking the GOM.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Tetsuyucchi?" Kise whimpered, afraid that his instructor may find them or more specifically him, detestable and not up to her standards.<p>

"What do you mean?! Can't you see how sweaty we are?!" Aomine growled, attempting to grab the collar of the overly blunt girl. Fortunately, he was stopped by the two most tallest of the group, Muraskibara and Midorima.

Who knows what Shuzo would do, if one of them touched even a single hair on Tetsuyu. On top of that, they would have to deal with other authoritative figures, mainly Sanada and Shirogane. Shuzo was already looking over their place because of the fuss the 'ganguro' had stirred. He had a murder look in his eyes, making the fearless uncrowned kings inching slowly away from him.

Tetsuyu, had predicted their reactions, both her brother and her team, however she did not think they would go this far.

* * *

><p>Fully aware that their time was precious, Aomine hurriedly muttered a sincere apology. He also did not want to elicit a fearful punishment from the girl. He had witnessed what she had done to Kise, when all he did was to let out a small insult out of his chatterbox mouth.<p>

"Now, on to the previous question." Midorima eased the tension.

"It is like how Dai-chin said." Murasakibara replied.

* * *

><p>Yes the players were sweaty, there was no doubt about that. The problem lies on how much sweat was there. Producing the amount of water they gave out right now, after taking account of their conditions and body structure as well as the weather, certainly proves that it was not normal.<p>

That is precisely one if the main reasons why she called for the time out. Mustering all of her strength, "You are pushing yourselves too much!" She lashed out while making sure her voice was not too loud to reach the ears of 'spies'.

* * *

><p>"Pushing," Murasakibara uttered.<p>

"Ourselves," Kise muttered.

"Too," Midorima performed his usual habit by pushing his spectacles up.

"Much?" Aomine asked, disbelief painted his face.

"Us?" Akashi finished.

They were so astonished as the sharp words of a Kuroko Tetsuya sliced through them.

They then looked up at her, wanting a clarification._ 'Don't tell me, they did not realize it?' _She nearly facepalmed herself.

"In simpler terms, all of you are being uptight and restricting yourselves too much." She simplified, not wanting to waste anymore of their precious time.

"You need not follow the textbooks or the specified play so much!" She chided teasingly, not letting out a even a minuscule smile at their absurdity.

"Let me ask you, are you having fun playing this kind of game?" Her soft, short and simple question resounded loudly in their already ringing ears.

They embarrassedly and shamefully shook their heads. "I thought so." She commented.

The referee then signaled them the end of their break. Just as the group let their towels down, they heard her order,

**"Do it in a way you are most comfortable with. Which is definitely your style of basketball."**

A smile slowly made out on all the GOM's suspiciously merry faces.

* * *

><p>Aomine walked confidently near Nebuya.<p>

"Yo," Nebuya greeted with disgust hidden in his words.

Aomine just returned with a mischievous smirk and bended his body while spreading his legs, his body nearly folded in half.

_'I had forgotten.'_ Aomine narrated. '_I had been handling a basketball ever since I was little. Every day I made trips to a nearby, local streets court. All sorts of people come together to play or fight against each other.'_

Happiness overcame his very being, as he went into a nostalgia and reminisced about his lively younger self.

The ball was handed over to Nebuya, who had the ball snatched by the tanned male almost immediately. Having his pride dented, Nebuya tried to steal it back but, Aomine bounced the ball on the ground making it go the opposite side where it was wide open.

'Chance!' Nebuya screamed in delight. Nobody, anticipated Aomine's next move, maybe except Tetsuyu. Aomine grabbed the ball again and avoided him successfully by turning with coordination and grace. Nebuya was left in the wake of his previous stunt. Hanamiya tried to cover up for his teammate by coming to the front of Aomine, expecting another dodge defense, however this time he passed the ball forcefully to Akashi who was bare, as his guard was lured away quite a distance from him.

Hanamiya cursed as he caught up with Akashi, who had other cards up his sleeves. He executed an ankle break, a high level technique of dribbling which causes your opponent or person used on to fall helplessly to the ground and it also serves as a psychological attack as well. As the one being used on, will regain their consciousness a little later because of the sudden action. That gap in time when a person regains himself, will be used as an advantage to the allies.

Akashi then produced another physiological which would undoubtly, raise and stir fear or more accurately anxiety in the uncrowned kings. Akashi jumped, hopped even higher than Kiyoshi. He did not get the champion in high jump competitions for nothing. He then smashed the ball into the basket, displaying a perfect dunk by someone who was nearly 160 centimeters in height.

The spectators, players, referees were left agape. From the bleachers, Tetsuyu beamed a little.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this little sister of mine?" Shuzo asked, as arrived attention place Tetsuyu sat.<p>

"Shu-nii, aren't you supposed to be there?" She replied inquiringly as she nudged her head in the opposite direction.

Shuzo just laughed it off and chortled.

"Those guys, are left on their own devices. They were the ones who announced it and did it willingly. They were also the ones who selfishly decided it as well." Shuzo quickly added the last statement.

He then slung an arm on Tetsuyu's shoulders, "More importantly, what magic or tricks did you use?" He enquired slyly with a hint of cunningness.

"What do you mean?" Tetsuyu acted innocently.

"That won't work~" he lovingly reprimanded.

Tetsuyu returned to her usual emotionless mask and shrugged the questions off.

"Come on, share with me!" He bawled.

Tetsuyu handled the situation perfectly and professionally, as if she had to go through this type of thing on a daily basis, which was not far from the truth, as they were after all, siblings.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." she spelled as she uttered each syllable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu scribbled quickly onto her clipboard, noticing from the corner of her left eye, her brother was interested and was watching her from the side. Even though, she was aware of his act, Tetsuyu decided to leave him be and proceeded to ignore him instead, as she had finally found some worthy information on her chosen players.<p>

The reason why she did not did the same thing for the first three quarters was because she knew that her charges were not playing at their full potential. However, after the cold water bucket that Tetsuyu had apparently dumped and splashed on them during the time out, had definitely awoken them.

The GOM was currently playing with their joyful spirit unlike how they were before. Nebuya had panicked as Aomine caught the ball again and did a bunch of unnecessary fakes until it was impossible to tell discern when he would strike.

Mibuchi who was sticking to Midorima like a leech, had lost strength in his legs, after having to perform numerous strenuous jumps to end up with just merely grazing the ball so that its direction would deviate from its original course, preventing a three point gain.

* * *

><p>Currently, the gap difference had shrunken. The GOM was still trailing behind their opponents but with a minute difference of five points. Shuzo, who was tired from pestering and whining to her sister about revealing her 'tricks', was shocked at the sudden turn of events. Kiyoshi stood frozen to his spot, as he observed Murasakibara showcasing his humanly impossible reactive movements. Murasakibara quickly caught the ball before his overly cheerful senior used his height as an advantage to make the GOM keep farther away from their goal of overtaking.<p>

With immense ferocity, Murasakibara slammed the orange round thing into the net and landed perfectly on his two feet. The metal ring bobbed up and down, an indication or evidence, showing how strong the dunk was. Color drained from Hanamiya's face as he was rooted to his spot with Akashi. The latter not giving an inch of space to move even half of a step. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he tried countless of time, trying to break free from his mark. It later proved to be useless.

Hayama bubbled in excitement as he noticed that Kise could hardly catch up with him as he dribbled with his exceptionally fast but flashy moves. Imagine his horror as he witnessed Kise copying his moves. If it was just a simple imitation he would not have landed a great shock. However, what Kise was depicting was nearly or maybe exactly the same as the original.

Midorima switched with Kise, screening Hayama along the way, as Kise bounced the ball gearing towards the three-pointer line. Nebuya, having enough of having the pesky freshman overwhelming them, speedily guarded Kise. With a sly and cunning smirk Kise passed the ball to Aomine who was completely bare because of him. A smile decorated his equally tanned lips as he jumped with all his might and slammed the ball forcefully into the hoop.

The GOM cheered as they were only a basket away from their competitors after returning and playing into just two minutes after their break. Flustered, Shuzo wisely called for a pause as he had saw the lifeless faces of the uncrowned kings. It was unbecoming of them, Shuzo had thought as he did a small jog to the station.

* * *

><p>The once powerful uncrowned kings were now reduced to a state that they resembled just like a bunch of plebeians. They, who once held their heads high were now solemnly reflecting on their horrendous match. Towels hang over them, the atmosphere became darker. Shuzo sighed. He had not expected to have the tables turned on them so quickly.<p>

Oppositely, the GOM was in a slightly merry mood and had lighter feelings. There were not about to have a celebration right now. There were no fools. Anything could happen in the few remaining time they owned. In other words, in their minds, this was where the real match was about to begin. There were only a few minutes left, with the leading team topping the other with a meager three points.

Owning the ball, Akashi with his judgmental nature, calculatingly tossed the ball to Aomine who had expertly caught it with his callous hands. Aomine then made a strong tap pass to Midorima, who held the object securely in his hands after grasping it. Flying like a bird Midorima was about to let the ball go when suddenly, Mibuchi caught up. Midorima had missed but not before Mibuchi who was in his daze, had accidentally smashed against Midorima drawing up a foul. The umpire whistled as he barked, "Defense pushing, white number 7."

The uncrowned kings who was wearing white bibs, groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Three free-throws." Sanada glared pointedly at the scoreboard. "If that boy, makes all of his shots, they will be tied!" Shirogane's eyes widened a fraction. Unaware by the people around her, Tetsuyu had glowed. She felt a little bit proud on agreeing to the brilliant idea to pit her team against the rumored and undefeated 'Uncrowned Kings'. She herself, could tell from a glance that they were no ordinary players, thus Shuzo's decision to use them as a stepping stone to improve the growth of her own members.<p>

Tetsuyu had actually detested the idea of having using someone for their own personal gains. Without Shuzo egging her almost every day reasoning that if the uncrowned kings lose, they could learn from that particular lost and move on to be a better person and player alike, Tetsuyu finally relented.

* * *

><p>The court was overcame with pricking silence as all sights were in the shooting guard of the GOM. Midorima took his position as he was handed the familiar orange ball by the referee who had his whistle stuck in his mouth.<p>

He held the ball in his two hands as he crouched, accumulating strength in his leg muscles and performing a jump which resulted in him gaining a point. This continued for another two times as he had managed to snag a total of three free throws.

Midorima, living up to his name, made flawless throws, the ball not even near nor touch the rim. The ball entered the hoop right in the center and as the net swooshed on top of them, the new students, particularly the first years created a havoc as they shouted for their cohort's charming and magnificent performance.

The timer showed that there was about a minute left with the scores stuck at an equilibrium. The audiences spectated the scene. They held their breaths as neither of the teams could score against each other as their defenses were too tight.

However it ended abruptly. When the uncrowned kings was in the middle of circulating their passes, finding an opportunity and the best time to strike, the GOM believing the proverb which says 'strike while the iron is hot' , had attacked. Akashi quickly descended and succeeded at doing a steal which was passed to Murasakibara.

Expecting this kind of situation, the purple head dribbled at an average speed as he had known by heart that they must trek slowly and cautiously. Aomine who was open because he had shaken free off Nebuya's defense all thanks to a certain Kise.

Kise had somehow distracted the aforementioned person and was now bagging and hindering two uncrowned kings, Hayama and Nebuya. There were twenty five seconds remaining as Aomine charged towards his pole after getting the ball from had made a hand signal showing he was open. Although Murasakibara's eyes were quite small to begin with, he could still see clearly.

Kiyoshi came up in an attempt to hinder the dark skinned student but the very said student had performed a double clutch, dunking in a buzzer beater

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review XD<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay. I had some personal issues to take care of. **

**I express my gratitude to those who have read, favorited, reviewed and followed this story.**

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The final and fateful buzzer rung. It echoed loudly throughout the whole gymnasium.<p>

On one side of the court, a group of colorful haired students erupted in happiness. They who possessed rainbow-colored heads came together to give each other a pat on the back as they cheered for their tiring victory. They were strangers who had barely been acquaintances for a week. They had shed buckets of sweats and pulled all of their efforts together to reach up to this outcome. They were especially harboring a joyous and emitting a festive mood.

Unbeknownst to them, their opponents inversely, had a look of defeat and was naturally like other humans, were crestfallen. This was the first time in history that the renowned and mighty uncrowned kings, were toppled off their very thrones. That fact itself had already presented as a shock to them.

What was more frustrating was the fact of their inability to cover up the few points that were usually considered to be of no importance them, that led them to their demise. They all hung their heads low, feeling very ashamed at their weaknesses, especially after hearing numerous amount of times from their captain, Shuzo to never let their guards down. They had brushed him off during the times he had painstakingly warned them about the impending dangers they may face.

For that, they had repaid it back dearly, with their humiliating loss. From a far, both Tetsuyu and Shuzo were shaking hands, similarly to the players, another formality specifically done by the bench coaches.

"It's your win Tetsuyu." Shuzo smiled glowingly. Tetsuyu replied with an affirming nod. Shuzo may have a hard time admitting it, however the truth remains that he was proud for having Tetsuyu as his little sister. She had accomplished what others could not, without mentioning the time she used to complete it - in just a few days.

She is definitely going to become a good manager and coach in the near future, was Shuzo's honest opinion. It was not biased, but was measured based off on his professional view after experiencing the work for a year. He also somehow had a feeling that both Coach Sanada and Head Coach Shirogane thought the same as well.

* * *

><p>"With the points of 100 is to 101, the GOM team wins." The referee announced, bringing in a lot of reactions from the massive amount of spectators which had accumulated over the game, on the stands.<p>

A group of freshman, who had been watching the match from the start were giving out loud cries of enthusiasm mixed with congratulatory towards the winning team while other first years, who had come after the intermission, followed their cohort's lead. The gym was soon filled up with different voices from varying sources. The GOM, on the other hand, was ignorant of their surroundings as they huddled around Tetsuyu.

Shirogane and Sanada were still standing in their places in their previous positions, as they watched the final ceremony of the game being carried out. Sanada sighed a wave of exhaustion as a thought suddenly kicked into his mind.

He was the hired as the assistant coach for the GOM. This meant that he had to put up with their troublesome antics almost every single day of the year. Just the thought of it had led him into a spiraling amount of headaches. In addition, their win will no doubt, sparked their confidence onto another and most likely, higher level. This factor had also contributed severely to Sanda's ill-stricken and pale complexion.

Although Shirogane was keeping quiet, it does not mean that he was not thinking about the recent event that was beautifully executed and played in front of him. Deciding that it was enough, Shirogane then let his attention deterred to the siblings whom each had trained and nurtured their respective charges into splendid players that were beyond the capabilities of a middle-schooler's level. He realized that they were true geniuses. He narrowed his eyes and zeroed in onto Tetsuyu. She was crowded and nearly overwhelmed, by the victors of this particular match if it was not for her overprotective elder brother, Kuroko Shuzo.

* * *

><p>The seniors, who had previously angered their competitors and the champion for this particular game beforehand, were absolutely shocked, mortified and it was clearly printed on their faces. Suddenly their 'leader' punched the safety bar that was placed to avoid casualties. His friends glared menacingly at the group on the first floor that were already starting to joke with one another after each respective teams had uttered their gratitudes.<p>

The 'leader' clenched his fist together, tightening his hold on the metal bar, his knuckles turning white, not wanting to admit the 'sinful' truth. The uncrowned kings were not easy preys and could easily transform into hungry predators instead. The whole members that are part of the basketball club knew that and they respected them for it. However, getting their first lost from a bunch of new kids that who had barely entered school for a week? That was the part he could not accept. He clenched his fists harder. After all, a junior or younger student should just kiss the feet of their elder ones. He gripped the metal strongly.

Miraculously, he then spotted Tetsuyu.

'This is all her fault!' He blamed the only girl on the team who was petite, feminine and beautiful.

* * *

><p>Shuzo looked worriedly on the features and faces of his own teammates. The aforementioned players were stuck on to the bench, a bottle in hand to heal their parched throats and towels hanging on their heads as they suddenly found the floor interesting.<p>

Shuzo was extremely panicky at their lack of response. It was to his knowledge that they had never been on the bad ending side. However, that was not an excuse that was accepted for them to mope around after doing so for at least ten minutes. After deciding it was more than enough for them to recover, he uttered piercing comments that would latch itself on their very beings.

"Over confidence is bad." He had simply said, but afterwards it caused a lot of commotion, before he added on, "I've warned you from the start." He sighed as he finally caught the interest of the uncrowned kings. They turned towards him with tear stricken faces. Shuzo felt a pang of guilt striking at his heart for lashing and rubbing salt onto their wounds.

He once again sighed as he started to order them towards the locker room, to discuss his reasons for his continuous warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The uncrowned kings slowly trudged behind Shuzo, who was leading the way to the locker rooms. The hallways were empty as most of the students had already been dismissed from their clubs due to the night that was about to come.<p>

Shuzo turned the knob to the aforementioned room open as they were greeted with a faint glow of orange from the nearby window. It was getting late and the sun too, was getting ready to change its shift with the moon.

Shuzo offered the uncrowned kings a seat on the bench as he knew the story that he was about to tell was going to eat up a lot of their precious time. Although a bit reluctant, he had asked the GOM a favor.

He had asked them to take and oversee Tetsuyu on her way home as his worrywart nature came to life, only in regards about his adorable sister.

Shuzo had mustered up his courage when he decided to share them his tale, however no matter how mentally ready he was, he still felt a little bit hard and difficult to utter the words the uncrowned kings longed to hear.

The silence was overwhelming the small room which had a faint smell of sweat. The minutes ticked by and the only source of light was the blistering sun. No sounds were heard except for the occasional chirps made by the nature around them.

Nobody dared the break the continued noiseless atmosphere until a certain Nebuya Eikichi who thought it was enough. Unlike his other teammates, he had accepted the truth of his loss faster and therefore was getting impatient with the tight lips of Kuroko Shuzo. He was wanting to leave the room as he was raring to go for more basketball training at the street court near his home and the current situation was like adding fuel to the blazing fire of his fury.

Nebuya slammed the bench, which was fortunately only occupied by him and shouted,

"Come on Shuzo," he started off " tell us!" he demanded his captain. His fellow friends were flabbergasted with his sudden outburst. Never had they seen Nebuya so angry with their wise leader. However, nobody could blame him as they were also curious about the constant warnings that had been relayed to them at every chance Shuzo could get.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard.

The uncrowned kings spun towards the direction where the small laughter was emitted. All they could see was Shuzo, bending his back a little bit to the front, trying to mask his amusement which obviously had failed terribly.

"Shu-chan?" Mibuchi Reo inquired worriedly.

"Sorry," Shuzo paused momentarily before continuing his chortle.

Hanamiya Makoto on the other hand was slowly getting pissed. His short fuse was burned faster when Shuzo refused or more specifically could not stop his laughter.

"Shuzo, hurry up with whatever you had called us for." He snarled. "We do not have all day." He spitted venom directly out of his mouth.

This was more than an indication for Shuzo to start getting serious. The surrounding air began to darken and gotten heavier.

Kiyoshi Teppei, being the most thoughtful and sensitive out of all of them started to lift up their moods.

"Shuzo, why did you kept saying to watch our back?" he sweetly questioned.

"It is because our opponent is Tetsuyu." Shuzo simply replied.

"Kuroko-chan?" Hanamiya voiced out, seemingly confused at the vague answer he was given.

Shuzo nodded.

"Tetsuyu is, how should I phrase it..." Shuzo pondered aloud. Keeping their anger in check, the uncrowned kings sat on their benches, patiently waiting for Shuzo to continue. "unique." he finally said.

"How is she different?" Kiyoshi slyly beckoned him to string his words.

"Since young, Tetsuyu was someone who was respected and behold of." Shuzo explained with a slight glint in his eyes.

"How so?" Hanamiya asked.

"She was someone who lurked in the shadows, hidden in plain sight." Shuzo answered.

All of the members of the uncrowned kings gave a nod of their heads, agreeing with the previous statement.

"How had that got to do with her being dangerous?" Hanamiya, gifted with a high IQ eyed Shuzo as he spatted his question.

"She knows how to strike, especially at the most painful places." Shuzo announced, leaving his listeners wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, one could see six students consisting of a female and five males clad in their Teiko uniforms outside a large convenience store, licking their popsicles.<p>

Tetsuyu was savoring the vanilla taste that was produced and had seeped out by the cold treat.

The others or more precisely the GOM, were munching on the same blue-colored sweet. They had decided to be economical and bought it in a box. Tetsuyu's was bought separately. They had all pitched their allowance equally to pay for the food while declining the money Tetsuyu had offered, saying that it was because of her that they managed to snag a win against a prestigious team. Not wanting to start an argument, she sulkily let her friends pay for her instead.

They all stood in front of the store eating their popsicles when Kise Ryota exclaimed, "Tetsuyucchi, is really amazing." he praised.

Keeping her deadpanned expression intact, she roamed her sight to the speaker and retorted, "I am not really that fantastic." she shrugged.

"Tetsuyu, do not degrade yourself too much." Akashi Seijuro reprimanded as Tetsuyu eyed him, confusion swirling in her teal eyes. She was about to open her mouth when another person joined the conversation.

"No point arguing Tetsu. You are amazing and Akashi is always right." Aomine interfered.

Midorima did his usual habit of pushing his glasses up and supported Aomine, "That is a fact Tetsuyu and not one can proved it otherwise."

"B-bu-but," Tetsuyu stuttered uncharacteristically, desperation on her face.

"Suyu-chin" Murasakibara Atsushi intervened. Tetsuyu led her full attention on the candy lover of the team. "Suyu-chin is really good, if it was not for you, we would have lost." he argued, for once holding his food in his hand instead of his usual lazy talk with his treats inside of his mouth.

Tetsuyu wanted to voiced out her opinions on the topic, however the GOM would not allow her to do so.

"It is true that Shintarocchi's threes are the main reason why we won but we could not have ruled the game if it was not for you, Tetsuyucchi." Kise gave out his genuine smile that rarely comes out especially if he was modelling.

His short but charismatic smile had shot arrows of love to the hearts of female passersby, some squealing in delight of the presented feast.

Seeing the determined expressions by her friend, she sighed in defeat. Her action had brought up beaming smiles onto the GOM's faces as they head to Tetusyu's house as a group, fulfilling their promise to her overprotective brother and beloved senior.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>The dark sky blanketed the Earth, rendering the humans powerless, as the hundred species of nocturnal animals awakened, taking their own leisurely time to venture out to find their meals. An owl hooted, it's sound resounded loudly in the silent atmosphere. Its black eyes fell upon one of the people as the said person entered his own shelter.<p>

Kiyoshi Teppei slowly took off his shoes as he entered his house, uttering a single but echoing "I'm home!" informing his family members of his arrival. Steps thudding onto the wooden floor could be felt clearly and heard as his little sister jumped upon him.

"Welcome back Teppei-niichan." She melodiously greeted his return with a beam.

Kiyoshi flashed his brotherly and warm smile in response to her toothy one before inquiring the one question that had been bothering him.

"Where are father and mother?" he questioned, running his fingers through her long tresses.

He crouched so that he was at an eye-level of the younger girl who was barely in her third year of elementary school. She was very similar to her brother in many ways, both inside and out, whether in terms of personality or appearance, the total opposite of the Kuroko siblings.

She shrugged her shoulders as she forlornly swung her left foot, absentmindedly kicking the air as though it was a soccer ball. Kiyoshi frowned deeply upon seeing his little sister's action.

She then answered his question with a slight hint of abandonment and hunched back.

"They are at work," She paused for a moment before mustering her courage to continue. "they were suddenly called for."

Kiyoshi felt his anger bubbled within him. He just could not believe his parents would have the guts to leave a young girl such as his sister inside such a huge house by herself. What if anything unwanted happens? Who should the girl look for help? He felt his fury grew tenfold when he was reminded how tightly she had hugged him when he came back home.

However in the end, Kiyoshi Teppei was someone who facades his emotions and feelings under his seemingly warm smile. He then showed a genuine smile at the depressed child in front of him.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He fatherly asked. Garnering the slight nod of her head, he ruffled her hair and persuaded her to take her night rest. Initially, she had rejected and apparently hated the idea to the very core. Eventually, after much persuasion on Kiyoshi's side, she finally relented.

Accompanying her bed, Kiyoshi watched the young girl snoring softly, her chest rhythmically went up and down. A few moments later, after he was sure that she was in dreamland and would not open her eyes for a while, he went to his own room.

* * *

><p>He flopped himself onto the fluffy bed that was recently bought, not even reaching up to a year old. The mattress went up for awhile, before returning to its original position. Along the way, he had loosened and took off the tie that was a part and regulation of the Teiko Junior High's school uniform.<p>

He stared at the white-coated ceiling, with his hands placed behind his head as he reminisced his earlier conversation with his captain.

_Flashback_

_"She knows how and where to strike, especially at the most painful places." Shuzo had announced that afternoon._

_The whole room and it's surroundings instantly went into a soundless state, with the occasional noise of breathing being the only source disrupting the peace or many would refer to as an eerily silence._

_Hayama Kotaro was the person who broke that moment of serenity and had voiced out his curiosity._

_"In shorten words, Kuroko-chan knows when to attack?" He had tried to make it easier to understand the vague words of a Kuroko Shuzo._

_Shuzo pondered around the idea for a few minutes before giving his answer._

_"To put it simply, yes." He had at last, let out._

_Nebuya Eikichi sat down at the bench dumbfounded as he started to form words, "If it is only that, why te-" he was about to finish his sentence before Hanamiya Makoto cut of his words._

_"What is the true meaning of this Shuzo?! We have no time for mind-boggling riddles! Stop beating about the bush" Hanamiya had cried. "That cannot be all! If that was the case, why the abundant warnings?" His fast mind catching up quickly. "Shuzo tell us the truth? What is that little teal-haired's true abilities?!" He finished._

_Shuzo purposely let the insulting name about his precious sister pass. He then crossed his arms in the middle of his well-toned stomach and chest. He was looking at the ground, averting his sight away from his teammates._

_"I'm sorry," he muttered a while later._

_The whole group raised an eyebrow, getting confused at Shuzo's sudden apology._

_"Shu-chan," Mibuchi Reo purred sadly. "What is the matter? Why with the sudden apology?" He had carefully selected his words and relayed it in a soothing and calming manner to avoid Shuzo from feeling uneasy, which may lead to him retracting the information he was willing to give._

_"Actually, even I, her own elder brother who had been by her side for her whole life, do not know of the true extent of her abilities." He confessed._

Kiyoshi was then rudely shook out of his stupor with the harsh bang of his door.

With the reflexes of a professional basketball player befitting in a place such as the National Basketball Association, the NBA, the dream of every player, he sat up on his bed, with his legs still stretched out, cladding in his school attire upon the scrunched bedsheets due to him rolling around while he was thinking about the recent events.

What he discovered at the mouth of his 'gate' to his room was an innocent little girl who had the writings of the word adorable scribbled around her face at the same time, deeming her as harmless.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kiyoshi hurriedly to her place in record time and worriedly asked her.

The aforementioned girl just hung her head low, her bangs covering her glassy eyes and tear-stained face. In her right arm, clutched a black bunny that was a homemade stuff toy made by Kiyoshi himself for her tenth birthday. She had treasured the said doll very much to the extent of not letting it out of her sight. It had caused a lot of problems when she had first started elementary education as she absolutely refused to leave the toy at home. In the end his father took drastic measures and gave her a picture of the rabbit with violet eyes as a replacement.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan." She softly whispered, desperation laced with her usually confident voice. Without thinking, Kiyoshi embraced the fragile girl in his long limbs that supports his wide palms. A sniffle could be heard and a wet patch grew on his shirt.<p>

He then carefully proceeded to bring her towards his bed to provide the assurance she needed. She took a step at a time after much gentle tugging of his kindhearted brother who was bequeathed by people the name of iron heart, towards the bed that was positioned in the center which was coincidentally the position which he plays.

Feeling the warmth of her brother by her side, the youngest of the Kiyoshi family, made herself comfortable by snuggling under the blankets. With her equally hazel eyes, she examined her brother's features, who was always somehow or another with her during her times of need, before lulling herself into deep slumber once again.

From the sidelines, Kiyoshi Teppei could sort of guess why his sister came into his room. Even though she tried numerous times to put up a strong act and make herself look strong, Kiyoshi knew it was otherwise and knew better. He simply caressed her face, making sure she would not be receiving any horrible nightmares, before he changed and went to sleep himself, with the moon blaring from the window, shining onto the two lovely siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**Author's Note: A guest recently reviewed, asking about Tetsuyu's skills as a player. I won't go into depth about this matter as it would be explained in future chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Shuzo sighed of both relief and tiredness as he witnessed the sky erratically and suddenly changing its color from a shade of orange yellow to a navy blue color that was nearly similar to an Aomine Daiki's midnight blue hair. Shuzo berated himself for getting carried away upon taking the role of a storyteller and recounted his past experience with Tetsuyu along with his fond memories to his team, the formidable 'uncrowned kings'. Although on the surface, he looked very reluctant to tell them, when in actual fact, he felt as though a heavy burden was lift off of him.<p>

Shuzo exited the building of Teiko Middle School that was nearly deserted, with only the guard and a few teachers remaining. He waved the hardworking security person farewell as he decided to take a shorter route to his destination for he was strapped for time, which involves in passing through an old park. The Kuroko residence was just about a ten minute walk. Even though he knew of this piece information in the back of his mind and like the back of his hand, he could not help but to worry of the well-being of his beautiful sister, who had a high chance of facing dangers, hence why he pleaded the GOM to accompany Tetsuyu home despite her insistence that she could travel home just fine.

He strolled through the dimly-lit brick path as he observed the trees that were full in bloom and bushes that was by the side. He was reminded of his childhood days, where both he and Tetsuyu used to love to come to this particular land to have some fun as it has a basketball court, especially if their parents were with them. Despite their looks, their parents are very busy people with high-ranking jobs but they were more devoted in the upbringing and nurturing of their offspring. They were willing to sacrifice almost anything for the sake of their beloved children. That is one of the major points why Tetsuyu and Shuzo look up to their parents so much.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at his home, he did not say the usual greeting or announcement as it was already late into the night and he was afraid that he may disturb the occupants, namely Tetsuyu. What he did not expect was a massive amount of shoes that were neatly arranged side-by-side with their respective pairs. He could also hear a lot of noises and commotion coming from their living room.<p>

Although he was curious at what was the ruckus about, he could not stop his eyes from wandering in search of his sister's pair of shoes, even though he was absolutely sure she was safe in the hands of six students who does a rough sport as their hobby. Alas, he let out a breath he did not even notice he was holding when his sight was directed in what it was searching for.

Afterwards, he neatly kept his outdoor footwear and decided to settle his feet into a warm pair of fur-coated slippers. With his school bag in tow, he went straight towards his earlier destination.

His eyeballs nearly bulged out of their sockets as he witnessed, Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi, his opponents and his sister colleagues, huddled around the coffee table that was made up of wood. In the very center, a blue rose, in courtesy of Tetsuyu was stuck into a vase designed from pyrex glass.

Tetsuyu, the most observant amongst the group, felt his presence almost immediately. Born to be polite in any situations she is in, Tetsuyu respectfully said while bowing a little, "Welcome back, Shu-nii."

The other students, upon hearing Tetsuyu's declaration, proceeded to follow suit. Shuzo stood in front of them, dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

"Why are all of you doing hear?" Shuzo remarked nonchalantly and inquiringly. The GOM, finding no sign of any malice hidden amongst the sugary words, let their tense bodies relax.

Akashi Seijuro, being the most sensible and best person to describe their respective situation out of them, took matters into his own hands as he answered Shuzo's question perfectly without any hints or presence of lies.

"We sent Tetsuyu home, as you have requested Kuroko-senpai." Akashi started to explain, glancing at Shuzo and continued when he was given a nod of the latter's head, indicating that he was all ears.

"However, when we were about to part, your parents us ushered us inside." Akashi sweat dropped upon the memory of having the parents of one of your newly-founded nearly forcing the group for dinner. As Shuzo listened attentively to what Akashi told him, he could already imagine how both of his mother and father must have looked like. Shuzo gave put his second sigh of the evening.

As though it was prearranged, his mother, who was at the start of her thirties, came out of the kitchen with a tray full of newly-baked chocolate chip cookies, with both of her palms wrapped with thick gloves.

"Oh?!" She looked extremely astonished with the arrival of another person. She placed the tray on the aforementioned table and said, "You are already home Shuzo? I did not hear you."

"I'm back mother." Shuzo quickly and wisely added.

Satisfied with his proper reaction, she offered both Shuzo and Tetsuyu as well as the GOM the sweet treats that she had baked.

Murasakibara, without a moment's hesitation, similar to his basketball style, took a cookie in his right hand, gobbled up the small thing immediately, paying no mind to its scorching heat it was emitting.

After swallowing it in a gulp, he went for another and another until it was his fifth one. Nobody, scolded the 'child' of their group as the mother of Tetsuyu and Shuzo chuckled at their antics.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the conversation that was slowly heating up as they took in the food provided, Shuzo suddenly exclaimed loudly.<p>

"What is the matter Shu-nii?" Tetsuyu asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, making a cute gesture as she peeled the skin of the tangerine that she had acquired from somewhere around the room.

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Shuzo said, "I had forgotten to congratulate the GOM for their win because of more urgent matters. It is a little late however," he paused before staring at his juniors with a wide smile decorating his face, similar to the time when he first met them before continuing, "congratulations!"

The short and one word praise was enough to touch deeply into the hearts of the GOM. It grew more sentimental when the found out that Shuzo held no grudge to them.

Kise Ryota burst into droplets as he flopped out of his seat, jumping and hugging his beloved senior. Although Shuzo was caught by surprise with the sudden intimate act, he ended up with consoling the blonde-haired model as he cried tears of happiness while the others broke out into a fit of laughter.

With blue orbs that had a calming effect on those who see it, watched the whole scene in front of her. Without anyone noticing, Tetsuyu had a soft and miniscule smile appearing on her pale complexion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>"We are very sorry for intruding until this late at night." Akashi Seijuro spoke on behalf of them, as the colorful group of boys, officially known as the GOM bowed down and lowered their heads in conjunction of their manners that was instilled and beaten into them by their parents from a very young age, at the Kuroko family.<p>

"It's okay there is no need for any apologies. We were the ones at fault for keeping all of you until this darkened sky." The father of both Tetsuyu and Shuzo brushed off their apologies as he rubbed the back of his head, a habit which only comes out when he was embarrassed.

The GOM was at the porch of the Kuroko house, while the said family was standing at the mouth of the building. Being the ever host and maybe an atonement for making them go home so late, the Kuroko family decided to bid their teenager guests farewell as they made their own way home, which was luckily, not very far from their current location. Fortunately it was a Friday.

The Kuroko residence was not grand, but it gives out a homely aura, enough to soothe a person. It was coated with cream and light blue paint. The gates surrounding it was beautifully taken care off, as there were no signs of rust was present. The garden, which was at each side of the short pathway that leads to the actual home, was neatly trimmed with no signs of excess leaves polluting the brick path. All in all, the Kuroko house looks as though it had come out from a fantasy book.

Shuzo shut the door with a slam, fatigue overwhelming his very being. Although it was quite strange that he had no desire to plop himself down onto the comfy bed. Instead he headed to the dining room. He opted to drink a cup of lukewarm milk before heading to his room to sleep, no matter how much he was reluctant to do so.

As he placed the cup onto the coffee table that was previously occupied. He sat on the floor. After awhile, Shuzo had one of the major shocks of his life, that would forever be etched in his memories.

"!" He had to muffle his scream, constantly reminding himself that it was very late at night and therefore, his high pitch cry would definitely disturb or wake up his friendly neighbors.

Shuzo gulped down the saliva that he was not even aware that he was storing in as he glared sharply at the thing or more specifically person in front of him who was the cause and had elicited this reaction.

"Tetsuyu!" He shouted, remembering to keep his voice a little softer.

"Good evening, Shu-nii." Tetsuyu replied, either not caring or ignoring his elder brother's antics. She continued to peel the tangerine. She proceeded to suck the juice in the slice before eating up the residue.

"Tetsuyu, how many of that," Shuzo pointed at the orange citrus fruit, "have you eaten?" He questioned.

Tetsuyu paused her munching for awhile as she gave it a thought before answering, "I don't know." As she shrugged her slim shoulders and dead panned. Shuzo sweat dropped. Shuzo started to wonder how his little sister managed to preserve her figure.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to know their secret?" Tetsuyu suddenly spoke. Shuzo who was sipping away his bedtime drink, pondered before realizing what exactly was Tetsuyu referring to.<p>

He placed his black mug down. "Would you tell me?" Shuzo commented dryly and gave a lopsided grin as his left palm is placed at the side of his face to balance it.

"If Shu-nii wants to know it so badly." Tetsuyu muttered as her mouth was full with her organic snack. "Really?!" Pure shock apparent on Shuzo's face. He also had slammed his two hands on the table because of his astonishment.

To confirm that Shuzo was not having any auditory hallucination, Tetsuyu gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>"Is talent everything?" This abrupt question stumped Shuzo.<p>

"Well," Shuzo started off while brushing his bangs upward, a habit done to show that he was delving deeply into his thoughts.

"I can't tell you that talent is everything." Tetsuyu eyed Shuzo. "However to have a special talent is like having an advantage...or something like that and along that lines. Shuzo vaguely ended his answer.

"Well, their first secret is that talent." Tetsuyu declared and opened one of the GOM's secrets. "Huh?" Shuzo voiced aloud as he was surprised.

"The GOM has humongous amount of raw talent. Their prodigal aspect does not fall short behind the uncrowned kings." Tetsuyu elaborated.

Shuzo let out a low and long whistle because of his amazement. "These kids have the same strengths as them?" He thought.

"Then if that was the case, shouldn't they be equals? Although it looks from my point of view that the GOM was ruling and dominating the game especially after you gave them an unknown advice. Which coincides with what I want to know." Shuzo questioned as Tetsuyu look up from her food, either his inquiry piqued her interest or she had expected that question, Shuzo will never know.

"Nice observation." If Tetsuyu was not so adamant about keeping her apathetic expression, she would probably be smiling widely like the Cheshire Cat that starred in Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland.

"Thank you." Shuzo showed his gratitude gracefully, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now this, is where the second secret comes into play." Tetsuyu said in regards to Shuzo previous inquiry.

"What is the confidential information Tetsuyu?" Shuzo whined shamelessly impatience overcoming his very being, but his pride preventing him from begging and pleading as of the moment.

"How do you usually start off a certain sport Shu-nii?" Tetsuyu ignored Shuzo's puppy eyes.

Fake droplets streamed out, as he painfully witnessed his sister's rejection.

* * *

><p>After gathering all of his composure, Shuzo provided a suitable answer. "Well, learning the rules, learn the basic formulated moves and maybe the fundamental strategies." He counted off his fingers.<p>

Tetsuyu nodded, her azure tresses flowing along with her. "That is the main point."

Upon noticing her brother's dumbfounded face, she started explaining, "No matter what sport, let's say for example tennis and basketball. At first glance, they are totally different, in terms of the ball size, equipment used, place of performing that certain sport. "

Shuzo nodded enthusiastically proving his ability to understand what she had just stated. "However, there is faint similarity between them. It is like what Shu-nii have said earlier, they have the fundamental techniques."

Realization fell upon Shuzo like a storm, his facial color paled, clearly expressing his inner turmoil. "Impossible, do-do-don't tell me they..." Shuzo stuttered mustering all of his efforts to let the words out of his mouth. Although he was fortunately saved from forcing himself to speak as Tetsuyu completed the sentence for him instead.

"Is that impossible you are talking about, their real style is the free-form style otherwise known as street basketball."

"Street basketball," Shuzo pronounced as though it was something foreign to him. "Then, the secret encouragement you gave them was!" Shuzo asked for concrete evidence to what he was thinking from the person herself.

Tetsuyu nodded for the umpteenth time that night. "Yes, all I did was to make them be more aware of the boundaries they have set on their selves. I only let them out of their confinements and free them form their chains." Testifying ended the conversation as she stood up leaving the table and Shuzo who was frozen on his spot.

"Street basketball." Shuzo thought. "Unlike normal basketball it has their own set of notorious fakes that are unpredictable. To put it simply, it is the most advanced play one can muster." He sipped on his milk. "This is no joke." Shuzo monologue as he brushed his bangs off his face one more time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! <strong>

**Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>"Shu-nii," Tetsuyu called out to her brother, Shuzo in her melodious voice as she witnessed him running about, to and fro in front of her, inside the street basketball court near their residence and neighborhood. "What is it, Tetsuyu?" He asked anxiously, being the ever protective elder sibling as he wiped the droplets of sweat due to his intensive exercise with his black wristband, which is a pair with Tetsuyu's.<p>

"Why do I have to come and accompany you outdoors so early in the morning?" Tetsuyu deadpanned, stifling a yawn. It was a Sunday morning. Shuzo had woken Tetsuyu in the early hours of the day, something which she does not accept well.

_Flashback_

_"Tetsuyu!" He shook her body profusely and continuously, making her reluctantly peeling her aqua blue orbs open. Upon realizing her uninvited visitor, she sat up slowly on her fluffy bed, her blanket sliding down towards her stomach, along with her signature ridiculous bed hair, with her teal locks sticking all over her head. This act alone had spanned over at least ten minutes._

_ "Good morning," Tetsuyu managed a proper greeting, despite her still residing in her groggy state._

_Shuzo's whole body trembled. His entire being started to shake. Suddenly, he leaped and pounced on Tetsuyu. He also decided to pat the unruly locks while rubbing their cheeks against each other, all the while, squealing about how cute she was, which Tetsuyu blatantly ignored. _

_"Tetsuyu, let's play basketball!" He cried, while he discreetly announced his actual intention for sneaking up on her. This only happened after releasing her from his grasp and being the unfortunate target of Tetsuyu's questioning eyes. However, as Tetsuyu was not fully awake, she could not comprehend what her brother had just announced at a fast rate. Therefore, there was a slight pause before Tetsuyu reacted. Although, it was faint but Shuzo managed to capture just exactly what had crossed her mind at that very moment. Tetsuyu sighed tiredly, not bothering to hide the distaste in his idea. She then systematically did her morning routines, which brought up a lit in Shuzo's features as she knew by heart that any form of resistance was futile._

* * *

><p>To Shuzo's disappointment, due to a few reasons, with one main reason being forced to start the day earlier than usual, Tetsuyu felt under the weather and told Shuzo that she was content in being the spectator. She was very adamant in staying in the stands. However, it had been awhile since Shuzo competed with Tetsuyu. He felt a little bit sad for having to postpone his friendly match.<p>

As Shuzo, scored another three pointer from right outside the circle, a voice called out his name.

"Shuzo!" One could see an extremely brightly smiling Kiyoshi Teppei headed towards their direction running, apparently his string of patience was cut short and his mind had abandoned all thoughts of walking to his destination.

"Teppei!" Shuzo answered with obvious familiarity and same amount of enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi-senpei." Tetsuyu interrupted their almost non-existent conversation. The reason being that Kiyoshi acted as though he did not notice her small presence, which might as well become the truth, which irritated Tetsuyu. However deep inside her heart she knew that what Kiyoshi had unknowingly done was unintentional. With that reason in mind, she decided to introduce herself properly instead of blowing right in front of her senior's kind face and personality.

"Oh, Kuroko-chan." He acknowledged her while giving her a wave of his wide palm, which Tetsuyu had taken interest during their first match, not long ago. Kiyoshi had done a good job masking his astonishment and terror perfectly with just a few twitches here and there but the Kuroko siblings knew better. After all, not many things were able to bypass their constantly observing eyes.

* * *

><p>"By the way Teppei, what are you doing here?" Shuzo filled the current awkward and soundless moment. The intended person stared at the questioner for a few minutes before responding to his casual remark.<p>

"I heard that there was a court somewhere around here, so I decided to come for some self-training." He uttered with his everlasting kind smile.

"Self-training? Now that is a word I have not heard for a very long time, ever since our first year Teiko, am I mistaken?" Shuzo commented with a tease and Tetsuyu was delighted upon acquiring the facial expression of her normally unruffled senior, harboring a hue of scarlet on his face. She reminded herself to memorize this rare happening.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Tetsuyu exclaimed lightly but still startling the two out of their reveries. "What's wrong Tetsuyu?" Shuzo hurriedly inquired, his elder brother role turned on at full power.<p>

"Kiyoshi-senpai if you were about to practice, where is the basketball?" Tetsuyu tilted her head cutely to one side, making Shuzo go crazy inside.

Kiyoshi started to take note that his pair of hands were bare, especially his right palm, the hand where he usually holds the ball.

"Ah!" Kiyoshi glanced at his naked palms, placing them right in front of his chocolate-brown eyes. "This is bad!" He said monotonously.

Shuzo face palmed himself at the antics of his teammate. He inwardly berated himself for not taking notice of it earlier, no matter how small it was and here he was bragging about his sight. He peeked at what Kiyoshi was currently doing, feeling his cheeks gradually heating up.

"I'm embarrassed." Kiyoshi whispered as he rubbed his neck at the back. However in contrary to what he was saying, he was still showing his goofy beam. Tetsuyu watched the whole thing taking place. A normal person would definitely disregard the harm Kiyoshi will bring after witnessing his exterior, but Tetsuyu knew better. He was not called one of the 'uncrowned kings' for show and Tetsuyu knew that Shuzo has an excellent eye to discern those with abundant raw talent and those without. Shuzo would not just take a nobody under his wing. Tetsuyu trusted him wholeheartedly on that matter.

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi-senpai how about having a mock match with Shu-nii?" Tetsuyu suggested, causing both males' attention. She held the basketball in her petite hands. Shuzo pondered about her recommendation, his orbs were one again hidden behind his side-parted bangs. Shuzo leaped with a sense of pride as he praised Tetsuyu loudly, "You are a genius, Tetsuyu!". Fortunately, the district of the court was at the moment unpopulated, therefore they were not receiving any unwanted looks.<p>

"Now, the game between Kiyoshi Teppei and Kuroko Shuzo will commence." Tetsuyu announced softly but was within hearing range. She was tasked on becoming the referee after the current players agreed to her previous idea. In the end, she was involved and pulled along after being made the judge. She was entrusted that job partly because of her keen eyes and partly because she was the only other human available.

In the middle of the court, the players or more specifically the two players, each respective pair of eyes made contact with the other and then they proceeded to bow down for formalities as Tetsuyu cried 'greet'.

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu was acting the referee in this match. Somehow or another, Tetsuyu managed to attain her sleek, black and shrill whistle. Shuzo did not even know where she kept her stuffs and he does not want to know it either. Tetsuyu will always have that particular something in hand especially during the times it was required, .<p>

The items keep coming out no matter where or when. It was as if Tetsuyu knows how to perform magic tricks. She may be mistaken as a trickster magician, which was actually, not very far from the truth. The truth known to only the ones who make up the Kuroko family. The truth meticulously kept under the wraps. The truth which will all soon be revealed.

Tetsuyu lodged the tip of the whistle at the end of her mouth. With the orange leather-like ball with rough surface in her right hand, which was a hard feat due to her palm size, she tossed the ball upwards as the players jumped for the tip off.

Although, in terms of skill both Shuzo and Kiyoshi are on par if not higher, but Shuzo lacked one attribute that rendered him unable to get the ball and place him in a disadvantageous state.

**_Height._**

The distance in heights between them was a whopping fourteen centimeters. Shuzo stood at 179cm while Kiyoshi reached 193cm.

This vast difference made Shuzo close to a hundred percent in terms of getting the fated ball.

However, Shuzo was not made the captain of the elite 'uncrowned kings' for nothing. Shuzo knew this information beforehand, yet he still agreed to this friendly match, which could only meant one thing, Shuzo has his tricks still hiding in his sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Very Much For Reading! Please read and review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu glanced at the timer she had been holding in her right hand.<p>

_'Two minutes.'_ She noted.

The game had started off with Kiyoshi leading the flow when he had managed to grab it from the clutches of a disadvantageous Shuzo.

He started off by carefully but leisurely dribbling to cool his sudden outburst of adrenaline rush. He does not want to get too overexcited which would most probably affect the outcome of the game.

After the match against the GOM, all the more he was determined to not lose the friendly game as a result of his negligence.

Also, from his knowledge, nothing was too careful especially around a certain Kuroko Shuzo.

* * *

><p>He was not made captain of the elite uncrowned kings just for his looks but also because of his frightening abilities. Despite his short stature he definitely can pull a hard punch. Undertaking lots of precautions was definitely a must.<p>

_'Shuzo is very dangerous, similar to Makoto.'_ Kiyoshi thought as he paused to take in a deep breath. _'Even though in actual fact, it is the latter whom had integrated some of the former's moves to his current threatening play style.'_

This was what Kiyoshi reminded himself every single time he felt as though he had started to belittle Shuzo. He knew Shuzo was waiting for that one moment where he lets his guard down. Shuzo would then retaliate with all his power. The time when an enemy decides to underestimate the other, then it is all over. In wars and matches alike, anything can happen. Nothing is determined until the final buzzer beater is sounded.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four minutes ever since the tip-off. Many would regard Kiyoshi who has his supreme height as a weapon to have absolute superiority, it was not the case. Ever since the start, the scores were at an equilibrium, in other words it was a stalemate. Shuzo was putting up a strong resistance that even the iron heart Kiyoshi Teppei could not overcome. Each time Kiyoshi runs for his hoop, Shuzo would pop from who knows where and succeed in preventing him from dunking the ball in the hoop.<p>

Tetsuyu watched with immense interest as she noticed something humongous coming from her elder brother. 'His aura...' Tetsuyu had thought.

On the other hand Kiyoshi was feeling very pressurized by a sudden force. Shivers crawled up his spine and his heart started hammering.

_'Shuzo,_' he had eyed the said person who was also the cause and source of his worries as his sweat steadily accumulated.

* * *

><p>"Shu-nii is really pumped up." Tetsuyu lightheartedly commented, a small knowing smile decorated her normally stoic face. Kiyoshi who had sharp ears and was coincidentally at that time bypassing Tetsuyu, headed towards his goal with Shuzo hot on his trails, overheard what she had remarked.<p>

_'If what Kuroko-chan is true,'_ Kiyoshi left off as he observed Shuzo before changing his mind,_ 'No, Shuzo is really serious.'_ A faint beam creep up his lips as the thought of playing against a fully powered Shuzo. His chest throbbed. 'I wonder what is this sense of excitement?' Kiyoshi had pondered. His heart was banging against his ribcage. A surge of static electricity flowed in his veins.

* * *

><p>It was certainly the best treat he could get as Shuzo had always unconsciously or consciously held himself back against even the strongest for the uncrowned kings, they rarely get to have a taste of his initial talent. Kiyoshi was grateful for the opportunity he was bestowed with. Brought up by former basketball stars, Shuzo was not a nobody. He had the experience and tricks used by professionals. He was someone to reckon with.<p>

Kiyoshi cursed for his lack of focus as Shuzo had quietly managed to snatch the ball from his hands during his trance otherwise known as his thinking mode. Shuzo smirked as he speedily dashed towards his own hoop and threw the ball in with abundant gracefulness. The ball grazed the net without even slightly touching the rim. It was a perfect shot. One, Kiyoshi knew in an instant that there were more of it to come very soon.

* * *

><p>Six minutes flew by without the players actually noticing. They were snapped out of their immersion after being rudely awaken by a shrill sound.<p>

The first quarter ended with Tetsuyu blowing into her signature black whistle. The scores was at 5-4, Kiyoshi attaining the upper hand in the aforementioned quarter. However Shuzo was not far from behind him. However, if Shuzo had decided to perform two three-pointers, he would have easily overtook Kiyoshi, but he did not do so.

_'What is he planning?'_ Kiyoshi thought deeply while wiping his perspiration with a towel which Tetsuyu had thankfully prepared.

_'Shuzo is steadily warming up.'_ Kiyoshi inferred grimly. He had gone all out since the very beginning but its seems as thou and it was well back up by the sweat he was producing, but in his opinion, it was Shuzo has simply took a stroll in the park.

The amount of salty droplets he had produced was incomparable to Shuzo's. His was like the aftermath of jumping into a pool while Shzuo's was like the one you accidentally spilled some water from a usual glass. The difference was that big but the points was a totally different matter. '_I have to think up of a plan. The only way to win is to have a stable course of action.'_ Kiyoshi decided and with that, he went racking his brains for some useful and capable strategies.

* * *

><p>"Shu-nii," Tetsuyu called out to her brother who was apparently deep in thought. They were situated directly opposite to Kiyoshi who was in the same state of mind as her brother.<p>

"What is it Tetsuyu?" His quivering voice betrayed the poker face he was desperately holding.

Tetsuyu sighed, she knew what her brother was feeling.

"You look like you are having fun, Nii-sama." Tetsuyu helpfully told her brother.

"Really, is your Shu-nii that obvious?" He teasingly answered while ruffling Tetsuyu's silky tresses. A grin slowly appeared on his similarly fair complexion which was a little bit tainted with pink, as result for bathing in the sun for a whole ten minutes.

"Shouldn't you go easy on Kiyoshi-senpai?" Tetsuyu suggested while casually swatting the hand on her teal head which Shuzo reacted by letting out a stream of crocodile tears.

* * *

><p>After recovering from his acted grief he put up a gentle smile on his face contradicting to what was inside. "Its been awhile since i had this much of an entertainment and no player will like it if you go easy on them, that is a fact you know very well Tetsuyu." He playfully reprimanded and happily glanced at Tetsuyu, who was watching his every move.<p>

"Besides, let your big brother have some fun once in a while okay?" He patted Tetsuyu once again before he proceeded to get up of his seat for the second quarter.

"Don't over do it." Tetsuyu warned with an edge in her tone as she look at his retreating back.

"I got it." He repeated a number of times before saying, "Rest assured, I won't take it too far and if that happens, you will be there for me." Shuzo pacified the girl as he gave her a short embrace as she was gradually overcame by embarrassment.

* * *

><p>With that, the next round or the second quarter began...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank You for all of your support!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi dribbled. He was granted the possession of the said ball as Shuzo had unluckily grazed the ball lightly with just the tips of his fingers before the first quarter came to an end. Tetsuyu, the firm referee, had noticed Shuzo's fatal mistake and immediately gave the right to opposing team, Kiyoshi just like she was supposed to, with the start of the new quarter.<p>

The orange ball bobbed up towards his wide palm and down to the ground again. Kiyoshi observed his surroundings with his senses heightened. Most of the time, his concentration and his sight was diverted away just with the presence of Shuzo running around within his circumference.

However, Kiyoshi was smart. He knew exactly what Shuzo was planning. Kiyoshi may look as though he was oblivious to almost everything, which may have some truth in it but he definitely do not own a hollow head.

* * *

><p>Shuzo cursed his previous fault inwardly. He knew the stakes were currently not tilting in his favor. <em>'If only I had won that ball!'<em> Shuzo berated himself for his earlier carelessness but soon shook out of his self-depressed state. He was not going to lose his focus, not with a formidable rival on his heels.

He used his supervision, similar to Tetsuyu and his parents. Maybe this specific trait is something which is passed down to the each generation of the Kuroko bloodline.

In that minuscule instant where Shuzo was hardly paying attention, Kiyoshi whizzed through his guard as he bounced the ball with extreme speed to his hoop. Unfortunately, upon realization that Shuzo was catching up to him, he gave his opponent a chance. As he tried to pick up his pace, he failed miserably as his grip on the ball loosen because of the sudden increase in speed, causing him the ball.

Shuzo took advantage of his momentary gullibility. He thankfully grabbed the ball and made a casual dash. He then dunked the ball into his goal, earning him two points and a one point lead.

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu watched the whole scene taking place with clenched fists. She spectated with immense concentration. Her facial expression was void of any emotions. As of the moment, nobody, not even her family members could tell what she was thinking.<p>

Kiyoshi huffed as he watched the silhouette of Kuroko Shuzo as he made a splendid slam of the ball into the net. That mesmerizing moment would forever be etched in His memory. Although he idolize Shuzo quite a bit, seeing that amazing attack was simply to much to take. His fire spirit flared even further with a bigger determination to take Shuzo down.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi extended his left arm as his right started to dribble once again after Shuzo scored. Shuzo tried to dodge and slip out of his defense but it was no use, there were no loopholes. With the fruitless effort of Shuzo, Kiyoshi decided to make a run to his hoop, but his lead did not last long. Shuzo had somehow or another let himself out of the trap and by the time Kiyoshi realized it, Shuzo was already lowering himself to get the ball.<p>

Kiyoshi, on the other hand did not let him do so easily. They stood in the middle of the court. Kiyoshi resorting to all sorts of trickery to get Shuzo off his back. Shuzo reached out numerous times to snatch the center of attention of the players.

Tetsuyu, who was forgotten by the two who was fanatical over basketball stood at the side, away from the crossfire. Although she did her job as the neutral of them faithfully albeit reluctantly. Tetsuyu heaved a sigh of tiredness and turned her attention towards the court, just in time to see Kiyoshi shooting a two pointer from the free-line.

* * *

><p>The tides switched positions again, this time on Kiyoshi's shore. Even though it was faint Tetsuyu had been quick to notice the short crestfallen expression of her elder brother. She decided to check the time on the stopwatch that was gripped tightly in her feminine palm. To her disbelief, it was already entering the fifth minute, nearly half of the quarter.<p>

The next moment, what she observed was Shuzo raising his hand, an indication the three of them had discussed beforehand. It was a sign representing in a case where any one of them needs a time-out. Usually, the players would discuss amongst themselves and reached to a decision by themselves as this was not a proper match. However, in this case they decided to use Tetsuyu. It was because the both of them has a unmovable mindset that this was a practice match.

Tetsuyu blew hard into her whistle. Kiyoshi spun his head with beads of sweat running down form his hazelnut hair. The players stood from their previous crouched positions. They then headed towards their respective benches.

* * *

><p>The match where Tetsuyu was 'specially invited', was truly one that should be recorded onto a device which can materialize and be replayed again abundant of times. Of the game, already near to sixteen minutes have passed but the score was still in single digits, namely 7-6 with Shuzo lagging behind the other.<p>

They have once again being sucked into their own universe. There were no other apparent changes except maybe the way Shuzo was playing.

Both Kiyoshi and Tetsuyu had noticed that as the minutes go by, the way Shuzo was playing was sharper. His snatches and dribbles became much more polished. It was as if he was slowly changing his play style from a portion to another.

Tetsuyu squinted her eyes to detect something. Something which was hard for Tetsuyu to find it even with her powerful sight.

_'Shuzo'_ Kiyoshi muttered his eyes focusing on Shuzo who had his whole face hidden behind his jet black hair and his position was one where all of his center of gravity is lowered as well, awarding him a better stability.

Stability of someone was affected by two particulars. Having a wiser base which was more to Kiyoshi who had a set of wide palms and foot. Either that, or have a lower point where all the weight acts upon it.

Senses tingled and Kiyoshi became more wary of the calm person in front of him. He heard Shuzo taking in a deep breath for a few times before turning his attention towards Kiyoshi. There was no mistake. Shuzo was dead serious. His orbs resembled a caged beast struggling to find freedom, a typhoon ready to go on rage and more harsh than any bad weather conditions you could think of.

Kiyoshi shivered involuntarily. Goosebumps overwhelming his whole person. Sneakily overthrowing his system.

_'This is bad,'_ Kiyoshi cried as he glanced at the hand dribbling the ball. _'I'm shaking.'_

Kiyoshi trembled but did not lose his grip on the ball. However, his moves and plays became disarray, as though he was escaping from a deadly thing.

* * *

><p>At a corner, Tetsuyu noticed the change of character in her brother.<p>

_'Interesting, Shu-nii has finally decided to awaken.' _A small smile lit up her face.

_'It's been awhile since I've seen him performing this.' _She thought inwardly as she reminisced her childhood days that were mostly filled up with Shuzo and mainly basketball. Tetsuyu even neglected her watch on the game as she went into nostalgia. Well, it was not as though any of the parties would play unjustly in the first place. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'Again?! Why can't I take that ball?' <em>Kiyoshi thought angrily. After he realized that they were both on par in terms of their stability, Kiyoshi decided to act fast and widen the gap. But, his plan did not make through. Over the next few minutes, Shuzo had suddenly began to play a completely different style than the one he was used to.

Then, a few of unfortunate events could be listed. His reign over the ball was quickly overthrown and Shuzo had started to play on offense not caring one bit about his defense.

Shuzo succeeded to make continuous goals in the basket leaving Kiyoshi in the dusk.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi lose his footing and fell rear-first to the floor. He raised his head up only to find Shuzo without his usual cheerfulness. His eyes swirled with seriousness and he could also see a little bit of menace.

All composure was stripped off of him as he took a gulp. He did not know the teen in front of him. It was as though he had took a 180-degrees turn.

* * *

><p>Tetsuyu look on the scene as Shuzo loomed over a wide-eyed Kiyoshi.<p>

_'It's not as if Shu-nii, swapped personalities.'_Tetsuyu commented in her mind with a hint of exasperation as she read the expression off Kiyoshi's face.

She studied the stopwatch in her hand again. There were still two minutes until the intermission but one side had already fallen. Shuzo had completely dominated this game. Their scores were already too far apart. A near to fifteen points gap await Kiyoshi.

_'Kiyoshi-senpai was not taking precautions.' _Tetsuyu shook her head a sign of disapproval which dissipated as soon as it emerged.

_'Although, I would not have guessed Shu-nii to bring out his trump card this early.'_ She added as an afterthought, clearly amused.

_'However, I wonder about Shu-nii's inner condition right now.' _She watched again, this time with worry in her orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very sorry for the late updates. Just finished my examinations :0<strong>

**Thank You very much to those who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Hope you all like this installment.**

**Don't forget to read and review. *hehe***


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

**Authors note:**_ thoughts_

speech

_ flashback_

* * *

><p><em>'It looks like Shu-nii's engine is finally starting up.'<em> Tetsuyu looked towards Shuzo who was huffing while taking a sip out of his mineral water.

**_Aggressive basketball,_** it is the true form of Kuroko Shuzo play style. As the name implies, it is when a player decides to discard all of his defenses and become someone who solely focuses on offense. However for some reason, Shuzo decided to seal this technique after the inter-school tournament during his final year in elementary. From then onwards, Tetsuyu never saw him performing this signature style.

Even though it was subtle, Tetsuyu was deadly worried for her elder brother. As stated previously, it has been awhile since Shuzo was tempted to his previous ways, his body was not regularly conditioned to keep up with it. Therefore, he may burn himself out before he even has a chance to enter the final quarter.

Tetsuyu examined the severity of his condition by observing his statistics. _'With the pace continuing on like this, he can't even last until the end.'_ She concluded after witnessing the amount of sweat trickling down his body. _'But, Shu-nii would only forfeit the game over his dead body.'_ Tetsuyu thought angrily. _'That idiot brother of mine is really too stubborn for his own good!'_

Tetsuyu sighed, as she turned to the other side. Kiyoshi was not faring as well after the sudden turn of the flow and the dangerous outburst of Shuzo's energy. He had never faced something like this in his entire life. Resting against the bench with a moist towel covering his eyes, he tried to think up different solutions but to no avail. Feeling frustrated by the disadvantageous outcome, he decided to clear his mind up for a bit. His thinking was currently clouded with desperation, a vital factor which could affect the end product. He sucked in the fresh air as the sun stood still. Slowly, he released the breath, his orbs flashing.

* * *

><p>Shuzo wiped the salty droplets around him, making the towel he was using turned slightly wet. Different strategies passed through his thoughts but none of them suited his liking. <em>'Ah, this is tiring,'<em> he complained, _'but it's been a long time since I've felt this ecstatic.'_ A feral smirk slowly crept up his face. He brought up the towel to his left cheek once again before throwing away, letting it fall by itself to the bench. Shuzo then did some light stretches as the third quarter started to commence.

The familiar shrill of the whistle pierced the air. The two players met once again at the center line as Kiyoshi took the ball.

Shuzo recognized the faint glint in his opponent's eyes. _'Teppei is preparing something.'_ He thought warily.

Just as Shuzo readied himself for what was about to come, a sudden ringtone pierced the tense atmosphere between them.

_'Itsumo keshite orenai tsuyoi kokoro de...'_

Both Shuzo and Tetsuyu scanned their surroundings, trying to pinpoint the location of the disturbance. Kiyoshi on the other hand, stared blankly at what's ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi-senpai? What's the matter?" Kiyoshi snapped out of his reverie as the question was thrown at him.<p>

With his normal facial expression with the only difference being his eyebrows knitted together he exclaimed, "This is bad, that was my cellphone." The phone continued to give out the tune as Shuzo jaw-dropped while Tetsuyu did a very good job in masking her inner turmoil with her practiced indifference.

A few minutes later, Tetsuyu finally decided to lend a helping hand. She sighed, at the same time shattering her apathetic mask. "Kiyoshi-senpai I think it is better if you pick it up." Her slender finger pointing towards Kiyoshi's left pocket which was emitting a blue light.

Kiyoshi stood rooted at his spot for a moment. He then took one of his fists and smacked his other palm which was wide open. He then beamed at Tetsuyu who was staring at her senior with utter disbelief.

"That's a good idea Kuroko-chan."

Meanwhile, Shuzo was at his original spot, shock ceasing all functions in his body.

"Hello," Kiyoshi greeted after flipping open his silver cellphone and putting a stop to its insistent ringing.

"What are you doing Teppei-nii?!" A feminine voice blared over the speaker. Even though both Tetsuyu and Shuzo were standing at a remarkable distance, they could hear their conversation clearly.

As Kiyoshi was reprimanded by his little sister, Shuzo could just sighed tiredly at his teammate's antics. Hailed as the iron heart of the court, Kiyoshi is actually a clumsy and sometimes an air-head. This is one of those moments where Kiyoshi's latter personality was clearly depicted.

Tetsuyu listened on to the conversation between to the two Kiyoshis. It was apparent that the person on the other line was furious. However contrary to the little sister's tone, the elder of the two preserved his smile and accepted everything that flew out of the younger Kiyoshi.

After a series of shouts and apologies, Kiyoshi finally flipped close his cellphone, at the same time attracting the attention of the two Kuroko siblings.

"What is it? The famed Kiyoshi Teppei got whipped by his sister?" Shuzo snickered while Tetsuyu contained herself from bursting out in laughter. Kiyoshi rubbed his cheek sheepishly as his answer which brought Shuzo into fits of chuckles. Who knew that the prestige Kiyoshi Teppei was very weak against his little sister who was younger by a few years?

"I'm sorry!" Kiyoshi clapped his palms together while bowing a little to the two Kurokos, Kuroko Tetsuyu and Kuroko Shuzo. His eyes were shut closely together and he only opened one of them after uttering his regret.

"What happened?" Tetsuyu who was filled with curiosity after the sudden call decided to voice out her buried thoughts.

"Well," Kiyoshi explained with hesitation. "I was actually on my way to the supermarket at the end of the street..."

Even with the trailed of answer, Shuzo wittingly deduced what was he trying to say and the reason behind the anger of the youngest of the Kiyoshi household.

"Don't tell me you were supposed to buy some groceries?" Shuzo face-palmed himself when Kiyoshi gave an affirming nod.

* * *

><p>"Our parents are busy with work, they gave us money to dine out but it would be fairly expensive, so we decided to cook instead. After all, home-cooked food is the best and healthiest." Kiyoshi continued, his tone sounded eerily similar to those advertisers on television.<p>

"Then?" Shuzo probed as his instincts told him there was more of this dramatic scene.

"Then when we opened the refrigerator it was barren, therefore my sister tasked me to buy our lunch ingredients." Kiyoshi ended enthusiastically seemingly satisfied with his story recount. Shuzo could only gape at his teammate like a fish. Tetsuyu was already averting her attention to something else. A moment of silence came swooshing into the previous tense atmosphere. Nobody dared to make a sound except a certain Kuroko with teal hair that is.

"Kiyoshi-senpai didn't you say you were self-training?" Tetsuyu asked the forbidden question. Kiyoshi diverted his gaze to the sole female of the group, eyes as serious as though he was in a game.

"That's why I didn't have my ball with me when we first met." Kiyoshi expertly testified his previous statement. Hearing the truth behind his awkward behavior when they first met, the ice which was caging Shuzo started to melt. Why you may ask? It was because Shuzo's patience level had already passed and in its stead stood his anger which can even put the hot sweltering sun to shame.

With actions as swift as the wind, Shuzo smacked Kiyoshi's head despite being nearly two heads shorter. He was then awarded a cry of pain from the brunette who was in a crouching position, both of his hands nursing the ache and the bump which would inevitably come.

"Things like this should be said first!" Shuzo screamed at the Kiyoshi who looked like a child in comparison with the flaming Shuzo, despite their contrasting heights. Shuzo went into full-nagging mode as he continued to ramble, nearly bursting Kiyoshi's poor eardrums. Tetsuyu watched the amusing happening in front of her, craving a drink-her favorite vanilla milkshake.

* * *

><p>Realizing that Shuzo would not stop anytime soon, Tetsuyu intervened. "I'm glad." Her sudden out of place comment successfully made the two elder males noticed her most probably forgotten presence. In front of her, was a Shuzo grabbing the collar of a Kiyoshi who was trying his utmost best to cool the overly pissed off captain.<p>

"I thought Kiyoshi-senpai was a klutz. I'm very glad it did not turn out like my expectations." Tetsuyu bluntly said.

"That Kiyoshi, I can't believe he got distracted from his original destination and he even had the guts to lie about it!" Shuzo fumed while slamming his sweaty wristbands of his body. The siblings just came home and it seems that Shuzo had not completely blow off his steam.

_"But, it looks like you were having so much fun, that's why I decide to join…To make it more interesting!" Kiyoshi whined with a bump animated on his head. "And, basketball is not something which you play alone."_

"Shu-nii, why not let Kiyoshi-senpai off the hook? No matter how crude it was, in the end he had his best interest for you." Tetsuyu attempted to salvage the life of the one who had brought on the anger of the usually nice, patient elder brother.

Shuzo let out a fatigue breath, both from his fury and exercise. "I guess I will let him go just this once, staying this angry at him for a long time is also bad for my health anyways." He reasoned out, almost forcing himself to forgive and forget.

Tetsuyu tuned her brother's other mutterings as she remembered the conversation between Kiyoshi and her after Shuzo had literally stormed off leaving her in his dust.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Kiyoshi-senpai, what's your real motive?" She interrogated, not once making eye contact with her senior.<span>_

_"What do you mean, Kuroko-chan?" Kiyoshi feigned innocence which Tetsuyu regarded as a tool to dodge the topic._

_"Kiyoshi-senpai is a really bad liar." Tetusyu bomb her observations on a dumb-struck Kiyoshi. Without leaving a single second for Kiyoshi to retort, Tetsuyu bored deep into Kiyoshi's chestnut eyes, "You did not struck to me as a person who would leisurely disregard his responsibilities, especially towards a family member. The only reason I could only think of for you to have done such a dishonorable act and furthermore, cover it up, it just goes to show that you are planning something. Isn't that right, Kiyoshi-senpai?"_

_What happened next was not within Tetsuyu's list of actions. Kiyoshi ended up laughing out loud. Tetsuyu was shell-shocked, to the extent that she forgets to hide her emotions. She had often saw her gentle upperclassman's smiles a lot of times, but this is the first time she had seen him laughing so freely._

_"To have read my mind this far, you are really something to behold, Kuroko-chan." Kiyoshi praised in the midst of stopping his continuous laugh. "It is like what you said; I was hoping a particular something would happen during that match." His eyes flickered._

_Tetsuyu folded herself up and plunged her head dipper into it. 'What did Kiyoshi-senpai wanted to see? Shu-nii's beastly side or…_'

"Tetusyu! The bath's is open!" Shuzo's shout jerked her off her thoughts.

"Tetsuyu, what's wrong? You seem very deep into space." The cooled Shuzo joked.

"Nothing." Tetsuyu answered too quickly for Shuzo's liking as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Monday came. More than half of the students were yawning away, dragging their feet into the Teiko Middle School compound. It was also not an exception to the rainbow-colored group, as they made their ways groggily to the first gymnasium.<p>

"Tetsuyucchi, good morning…." The always sunny Kise Ryota weakly greeted. The other members who were already present, gape with astonishment. Their sleepy brains were rudely awaken. Akashi was the one who asked the question which was definitely lingering in very student who was in the gym.

"Ryota, why do you look so lethargic?" If one were to hear properly, they could sense the worry of the normally stoic red-head.

"Ah, yesterday's photo-shoot continued until morning so…." Kise Ryota halted in the middle of his speech as the next moment, one could see him lying face-fist onto the solid ground.

A mixture of blue, green, purple and red panicked and scattered around the room to find something useful which ended up in vain.

_'I wonder why anyone didn't think of the infirmary.'_ The female instructor for the GOM whispered.

They were currently in the aforementioned room, watching on Kise who was serenely sleeping with even breaths on one of the beds, unruffled by the noises made by his fans out of the door and oblivious to other people sufferings.

_'This is going to be another long week.'_ Tetsuyu grinned upon the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

****Author's note**: Hello, once again, I'm very sorry with the delay of this chapter. The reason being was that I could not write up a chapter which was stratifying to me, so I had to go through the process of rewriting this short chapter again and again.**

**Thank You to all who had read, follow, favourited and reviewed this story. I'm sorry I can't express my gratefulness one by one.****Anyways, enough about me and proceed to read and review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

><p>"Tetsuyucchi, I'm very sorry for my tardiness! I will accept any punishment, so please don't be mad at me!" The only model of the group shouted just as he slammed the wooden door to the gymnasium open, his booming voice bouncing off the perfectly paint-coated walls.<p>

He was so immersed in his bow which was a sign of his forgiveness and he did it perfectly upon his entrance to the extent that he did not notice a certain and fearsome teal-headed girl missing from his view.

"Well, of course I have my reasons, but I don't even know whether it is a good reason or not but…." The annoyingly chirpy and bubbly blonde said, projecting his thoughts out loud for the entire gymnasium to hear.

Naturally, there were those who were highly amused by the state of happenings. For instance, there was the green-haired bespectacled player, who was smirking while throwing the ball with his once bandaged left hand, taking his regime prepared especially for him, seriously even though he was side tracked a bit with the sudden increase in numbers in the room, and practiced as per written in his shooting workout.

On the contrary, the one who bothered to return Kise's exceptional boisterous greeting was none other than the only other person aside from Tetsuyu, who owned a shade of blue as his locks. The said person together with his unusual dark skin, too dark for a normal Japanese boy, decided to intervene before Kise could continue on his gag show, humiliating himself and rambling as well as trying to prevent the former's brittle eardrums form bursting.

"Oi, Ryota!" He awkwardly started off the conversation as he went charging without any proper plans, while defending his ears by putting his forefingers in both of his ears. The called person did not notice the obvious action by the tanned male and turned towards the caller. However, the latter could not continue his next string of words as he stuttered, his mind blanked out as he tried to voice out his inner turmoil and hearing sufferings.

"Never mind Daiki, I will continue from here." An authorative voice entered the speaker with the spoken, despite having the same stand as the others which was to leave Aomine alone and settle his own problem, decided to save one of his teammates from embarrassing himself.

"Are you okay Ryota?" His menacing tone made a sudden hundred and eighty degrees turn as he showed his concern towards the terrified Kise Ryota.

His face frowned upon hearing the question. "What do you mean, Seijurocchi? I'm fine see?" As to emphasize on his point, Kise jogged on the spot and flexed his biceps.

"Eh~ Ryo-chin don't tell me you have forgotten?" The person who was currently in the spotlight turned towards the newcomer, who was incidentally, taller than him and was snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"Remember what?" His curiosity was printed on his handsome face.  
>"How you fainted this morning you idiot." Another individual answered with one of his fingers adjusting the position of his perfectly-placed spectacles.<p>

"Seriously Ryota, don't pull a stunt like that again, it nearly made my heart stop pumping ya know?" The tanned teen finally released his fingers, slapped Kise on his back harshly, as a sign of his worries in his own language.

"Really, don't do that again Ryota." Akashi too reprimanded subtly, with a hint of a motherly instinct.

"I agree, even though I'm not that worried of your health." The spoilsport of the touching conversation immediately took the attention of the other three speakers. Meanwhile, Kise had his golden orbs hidden behind his bangs before tears slid down his face. This shocked many of them, as they flailed about, trying to find the cause behind his sadness.

Then, before any warning was given, Kise jumped towards the others who was crowding him and give them a tight group hug, to the reluctance of certain people.

"I can't believe that all of you are worried for me!" A stream of water gushed endlessly down from his previously glassy orbs, wetting his porcelain cheeks.

"Ryota, get off of me this instant." A glowering red head commanded by reverting to his earlier tone, but unfortunately, his order fell on to deaf ears. Another was trying hard to push the blonde's face away which was too near his liking.

"Ryota, don't stick to me!" Aomine Daiki cried in disgust as his hands were fending off the enemy, protecting himself.

"It's not like I care about you or anything," Midorima Shintaro started off not voicing out his reluctance of the sudden group hug as he was quite a distance away from the predator, decided to continue his earlier trailed off statement, "but if you get any snot on me, it will be your last action." He warned, with his glasses glinting, which effectively freaked Kise out of his wits. Nevertheless, despite the threats, Kise did not let go of the cuddle.

Amongst, the ruckus, the only one who remained stoic and uncaring was Murasakibara, the giant who continued on eating his snacks, within the compound of the group squeeze as it was the most normal thing one could have done. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of teal eyes was watching them from afar.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb the emotional conversation; however I have an announcement to make." Kuroko Tetsuyu suddenly popped inside the gymnasium, just beside the colorful group.<p>

The five players' attention was immediately pulled towards the sole female in the building. Time stood still for them.

Kise was still embracing the other four, which was quite a feat considering the size of their bodies, a product from their grueling trainings. Aomine's hands were still on Kise's face where they froze on Kise's chin as his mind could not multitask between processing the surprise of his lifetime and preventing the yellow tresses owner from smooching him. Midorima's middle finger was wedged in the middle of his black spectacle frame, the lenses fogging up, rendering everyone unable to see the shock evident in his emerald eyes. Murasakibara was holding his chips in midair which was actually heading towards his mouth but aborted his mission because of Tetsuyu's sudden entrance. His equally gigantic bag of chips lay on the floor. Luckily, the contents were not spilled. Although Akashi showed an expression of indifference, one could see his eyes widen a centimeter.

Then the period moved once again and as one harmonious group they exclaimed, "When did you come in?!"

Their answer was met with an unperturbed Tetsuyu, still masking her emotions who nonchalantly answered their exclamation combined question, "I've been here the entire time."

They were quite the responsive group as they stood rooted to their respective spots, with the exception of Akashi who just gave a sardonic laughter out of his lithe body.

* * *

><p>A clear of throat snapped them out of their stupor and this time, it was Kuroko Shuzo who emerged into the scene. However, unlike his sister's majestic interruption, the GOM did not give a good comeback.<p>

The reason as to why Shuzo decided to interfere where in actual fact, he would have love to record their lifeless expression without any disturbance-Tetsuyu won't willingly stop their reverie, was because what she was about to say was placed at a high importance.

Noticing, the sudden serious atmosphere, the five of them stood in a straight line in front of the Kuroko siblings, with Akashi in the middle and Murasakibara and Midorima at the sides.

After they had done collecting their composure, Tetsuyu said one sentence that changed the lives of all of them,

"We've been invited to a practice match with Seirin High School."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really want to know your thoughts! :) criticisms are also welcomed with opened hands.<strong>


	25. Author's Note

**Hello, this is AkiHaruyuki.**

**I'm very sorry this is not a new chapter.**

**Unfortunately, I don't have the inspiration for the new chapter and currently my head is filled with other story plots.**

**I hope you're not mad at me.**

**I'll try to post the new chappie by the end of August.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED ME AND THE STORY!**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, I APPRECIATE IT!**

**Love,**

**the author who is lacking ideas,**

**AkiHaruyuki**


	26. Author's Note 2

**I'm so sorry to disappoint that this is yet another Author's note. Over the past few months, I have been pondering over the story and how can I make it exciting for all the readers who had take their precious time to read my creation. After re-reading a lot of times I have realised that I really continue the story as the plot had taken an unexpected twist and turns that were never intended in the first place. I intend to rewrite Soaring High! from scratch. And for that, I would like to hear your opinions about this decision. As in the end I would like to make an agreeable decision for both parties as I know some of you really like this story.**

**Just for your information, I intend the rewrite to have similar basic outline and how the characters develop. The only difference would be how the story and plot grows. **

**I hope to read your reviews soon. I apologise deeply for the disappointment.**

**Sincerely**

**AkiHaruyuki**


End file.
